Strictly Platonic, Or Is It?
by lostinthelights
Summary: She reached third base with Finn, her ex-boyfriend, in a school bathroom, while she was in a relationship with Sam Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiled as the 'Silly Love Songs' ended, watching as the Warblers dispersed and went to different tables, talking to the different people they invited. Kurt and Blaine dragged two chairs from the opposite tables just as the waitress brought them their drinks.

"Well, I'm certainly going to call this 'Lonely Hearts Club Dinner' a success." Blaine laughed and nodded as he raised his glass, toasting everyone. Kurt noticed that Rachel's hand was clasped around a necklace. A necklace he had seen before. Kurt gasped and realized where he had seen that necklace before. It was in a catalog that Finn was flipping through in November. He had approached him and asked if the gold-plated necklace with a floating diamond would be a good gift for a girl. Kurt nodded dramatically, saying that jewelry was one of the best ways to show a girl how much you love her.

"Hey Rach, where'd you get that necklace?" Everyone turned to Rachel, who blushed and let go of the necklace.

"F-Finn gave it to me." She said in a small voice as she looked down at the napkin she had shred up to tiny pieces.

"Babe, it's gorgeous! Can I see it?" Mercedes said as Rachel blushed and nodded, reaching around and unclasping the necklace, handing it to Mercedes. Mercedes held it up to light, examining every inch of the necklace.

"He said he ordered it for me for Christmas before we broke up." Rachel said in a small voice as Mercedes examined the necklace, Kurt smirking. That was the exact necklace he saw Finn cut out of the catalog and place in his room. A few weeks later a small package had arrived for Finn as he excitedly took it to his room. Kurt later sneaked in while he was at his Call Of Duty marathon and peeked in the box, finding the gold necklace resting in a box with Santa Claus on it.

"Oh hell to the nah! Is that a diamond?" Tina grabbed the necklace out of Mercedes hands and examined it. Mike leaned in and observed the necklace as well, seeing as his girlfriends' eyes lit up in excitement over the piece of jewelry.

"Yes ladies, that gold-plated star shaped necklace with a princess cut floating diamond. Finn had to work overtime to get the money to pay for that." Rachel felt guilt churn in her stomach. Finn hated work. She would practically have to drag him out of bed to get to his own job. Suddenly, Kurt's face lit up as he whispered something into Mercedes' ear as she nodded as Kurt stood up. Kurt went over to the bar and grabbed Sam out of his seat as he was sulking. Both heartbroken, both some-how cheated on. They'd probably have something to talk about and it beat watching Sam and Rachel sulk alone. Might as well sulk together.

"Hey, we're going to go say hi to Artie and Brittany. While we're gone, Rachel, Sam came here tonight without anyone after the incident and since you are both heartbroken, why don't you try talking through it? Okay. Bye." Rachel looked up and smiled at the sheepish boy. Kurt forced Sam into chair as he smiled at her.

"Well kids, have fun!" Kurt walked away and Rachel watched as Blaine put his arm around Kurt, seeing Kurt's face turn red. She turned back to Sam and smiled, sipping at her iced tea.

"I'm sorry you had to sit by me. Kurt and Mercedes can be completely unreasonable when it comes to my dating life." Sam laughed and just shrugged.

"No problem."

"So, how are you holding up with the whole Quinn thing?" Rachel said as she took another sip of her drink as she saw Sam's expression sink.

"It's getting better. Still hurts like a bitch though to know she cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend." Rachel looked at him and nodded understandingly.

"I know. It never does get easier. When I first broke up with Finn, I really thought I died. It could have been just me and my usual amusement for my flare of dramatics, but it just really hurt too. It hurts even more to know that Finn forgave Quinn, but he could never forgive me. Maybe our harboring of feelings are what went wrong with our relationship. But I'd really not rather think about it right now." Sam sighed and nodded, an uncomfortable silence enveloping the table for a while.

"Is it obvious that I still love her but I'm so hurt at the same time?" Rachel let out a small giggle and shook her head.

"To the untrained eye, you look just about as sad as a video-gamer who's console crashed. But I see that you still love her, but you just can't be with her cause you can't trust her with your heart anymore. Trust me. I've been there, actually, still there now." Sam smiled at her. He never noticed this before because he was too busy looking at Quinn but Rachel was actually really pretty. She had these big gorgeous eyes and a really nice smile and an even better singing voice.

"Well then, just please don't say anything about Quinn. Don't tell anyone?" Rachel giggled and nodded. Sam, she had to admit, was very attractive and after seeing him when they practiced Rocky Horror, his abs weren't bad either.

"I would never out you until you're completely ready. Actually, I would never out anyone, no matter what they did. They have to do it on their own time." Sam nodded enthusiastically and called the waitress over.

"Can I have a lemon iced tea too?" The waitress nodded as Sam turned to Rachel.

"Hey, our friends set us up so can we have at least a decent first date?" Rachel nodded and beamed as she asked what they should talk about. Rachel's first topic? Fruits. In a long run, Sam soon discovered that Rachel's random topic led to other topics as well and now, they were currently on the topic of song choices.

"So Mr. Schue only picks 80's songs? Wow. I love Journey myself but seriously? And by the way, what's the history behind the whole 'Don't Stop Believing' thing? I hear Artie talking about it a few days back and how epic it was during the good old days." Rachel giggled.

"So, Mr. Schue was supposed to leave us for an accounting job to support his wife when he thought she was pregnant. That's another story, but I'll tell you another day. So, we had just watched Carmel High perform Mercy at their Fall Invitational and we were scared. How could five losers compete with the twenty-four member National champion team? When we were so sure that he was going to leave, I took charge and said that we needed a song, just to sing. I picked 'Don't Stop,' and it's been our theme song for Glee, if you can so boldly say, ever since last year." Sam just nodded and noticed that Rachel was out-of-breath and laughed as she looked at him confused.

"Calm down Rachel. Breathe." Rachel engulfed several breathes of air before blushing.

"Sorry, my rambling is not a very attractive trait of mine." Sam just shook his head.

"It's cool. You just have a way with words." Rachel smiled as she continued her in depth talk about fish. They spent the rest of the night talking and joking with each other and once Rachel looked at the clock, it was already 10:30 and Breatstix was nearly empty, except for a few Glee club members who were hanging around the bar.

"I had a great time Rachel. It's really nice talking to someone without them flirting at me or talking about booty." Rachel just laughed as they stood up.

"Nah, I had a great time talking to a guy who wasn't using me for an ulterior motive. We should do this more often." Sam nodded enthusiastically. He was glad he could talk to a girl who didn't want to get with him just because he was on the football team. They actually had a very good conversation that lasted for three hours and they jumped from topic to topic, starting with oranges and ending with the Superbowl.

"We really should. How bout you give me your number and I'll think of something for us to do?" Rachel nodded and wrote her number on a napkin, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she tucked the number in his pocket. Sam smiled and waved goodbye before grabbing his coat and walking out. Rachel felt good knowing there was someone else she could talk to besides Kurt and Mercedes. Sam winked before leaving just as the girls crowded around him.

"Oh my God! You just kissed his cheek. That was so cute! What did he say? Are you guys going to go out again?" Kurt squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, we're meeting for coffee." Sam wanted to get over Quinn, and she did want to start getting over Finn, so she was going to let him help her. Couldn't a girl and a guy have just a platonic relationship? She already felt like she had a new best friend in him and a few seconds after her thought, her phone buzzed.

_I had a great time. I can already feel us being close. How bout coffee, tomorrow at Coffee Bean, 4 pm? My treat._

_Sure. Meet you there stud. ;) _

Rachel smiled as she hit send as Kurt, like the ninja he was, whipped the phone from her hand and scrolled through the message and her reply.

"Meet you there _stud_? Getting _kinky_ are we Ms. Berry?" Rachel's phone vibrated in Kurt's hand as he opened the message and squealed, showing it to her.

_You're the best Rachel. Thanks for everything you told me tonight. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?  
_

"Let's go before you pick this apart. We have that Valentine's Day sleepover at your house remember? Can we just go?" Rachel swiped the phone out of Kurt's hands as he raised his hands in surrender, looping one of his arms in Rachel's as they moved towards his car. Rachel felt her phone vibrate and waited until Mercedes and Kurt were in front, arguing about their car tunes before taking her cellphone out and reading the last message Sam sent her.

_Looking forward to it. Night Sam.  
_

_Night. Sweet dreams. :)  
_

Rachel hit send and rested her forehead against the cool glass as she listened to Kurt and Mercedes bicker about who was better, Rihanna or P!nk. Rachel just closed her eyes and shrugged when they asked her, telling them that they were both fantastic singers.

It was really great to have true friends.

* * *

**New story! Come Back To Me will be finished before I post the next chapter of this story. ;)**

**Thanks!**

**CertifiedGleek**


	2. Chapter 2

"And why did your father send you to an all-boys boarding school?" Rachel asked as she popped in a few fries into her mouth. The coffee shop they had gone to the whole week this past week was closed today and it took Sam a lot of convincing so that they could go to a fast food joint. Rachel ordered fried and a soda while Sam got a burger and a milkshake. They were sitting next to each other in a small booth near the window, talking about anything and everything.

"Well, my parents divorced when I was three and I lived with my Dad all my life. He was great, until he met my step-mom. She managed to convince him that with work and her, he couldn't handle a teenage boy so he sent me to an all boys-boarding school around eight hours away. I came home for the holidays, but finally, my Mom got her shit together after losing her job and I came to live here with her." Sam said, taking a large bite of his hamburger. Rachel giggled as Sam looked at her confused.

"You have ketchup on your face." Rachel said as Sam took a napkin and wiped his mouth, missing the spot.

"Did I get it?" Rachel shook her head and pointed at his nose, which had a large dollop of ketchup on it. Sam wiped the corner of his mouth again as Rachel giggled.

"Can't you just get it yourself? I mean, there is a napkin right next to you." Rachel just smirked and got a fry, popping it into her mouth.

"It's fun watching you try." After a few more wipes and 'no's, Rachel finally got a french fry and wiped the ketchup off before eating it.

"You should really walk around serving ketchup on your nose. It seems very convenient for others." Sam took a bit of whipped cream and touched Rachel's nose, leaving a large dot of whipped cream.

"You should go around and serve whipped cream on your nose. It seems very convenient for others." Sam mocked her as she laughed, wiping the whipped cream off her nose.

"Ehem. You missed a spot over here." Sam said pointing to his own nose.

"Can't you get it yourself Avatar boy?" Sam had told Rachel about his obsession of the movie Avatar and she took interest in it. Sam was surprised that she didn't laugh at him, but knew he was a little dorky and she was fine with it. She was dorky too, in a Broadway Musical sense.

"I'm sorry Ms. I-know-every-type-of-shoe-Barbara-Streisand-wore. But you did it, you have to clean it up. It's the way life works." Sam said with a shrug and a smirk on his face.

"Who's going to make me?" Rachel said, sticking out her tongue at him. Rachel finally just took the ketchup of his nose with the napkin that was sitting next to her.

"There, happy?" Rachel said as she looked at Sam, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, _so _overjoyed." Sam said sarcastically as Rachel smirked.

"So how do you say 'You're a dork' in Navi again?" Sam just nudged her with his elbow, slipping an arm around her shoulder. They've been at the same place for almost two hours and when you look at them you'd think they would have known each other forever. They were now switching the topic to Glee and how Rachel thinks that they need something to give them the extra shove at Regionals.

"We can't just use any song to beat either of those teams. We need something amazing and epic. That's why I propose that we write our own original music for Regionals. I feel very strongly about it. You weren't there but Aural Intensity beat us bad last year and the Warblers have Kurt and Blaine as their one-two punch. We need an indisputable advantage for Regionals." Sam nodded, scooting closer to Rachel, his arm resting on the back of her seat. She's been talking about this for a while now and he didn't understand why everyone shot her ideas down so fast. Her ideas actually made a lot of sense.

"Yeah, that seems like a really good idea. So what do you say, you and me make this kick ass song and shove it down everyone's throats once we're done?" Rachel looked up at Sam with her big brown eyes. He wanted to write a song with her?

"Y-You really want to do that?" Sam nodded.

"Rachel, you're like the closet girl I've ever been with. All my guy friends only give a damn about getting laid and people like Quinn just wanted be since I was popular. But you actually want to hang out with me, even if I am a dork. A _hot_ dork, but still a dork." Rachel giggled.

"Well, we _hot dorks _have to stick together." Sam nodded and they continued to talk about what song they should write, so involved in their own conversation that they didn't notice Finn, Quinn and the rest of the Glee club come into the same diner as Rachel and Sam.

"_Woah_. When did man-hands and frog lips start going out?" Santana said, spotting the two laughing at something that they were watching on Sam's phone. Finn's eyes immediately snapped to Sam and Rachel, who indeed, looked all cozy as they were seated next to each other in one of the booths. Sam's arm was wrapped around Rachel's shoulders and Rachel was nestled in his arm as he held out the phone in front of them.

"No way. What has our society come down to?" Rachel asked, laughing and shaking her head at the same time. They were watching a video of Family Feud, where the guy had asked the question, 'What gets passed around?' and the answer 'a joint' got more answers than the 'collection basket at church.' Sam shrugged.

"Well, mostly down to potheads and vegans who eat ice cream I suppose." Rachel nudged him in the ribs with her elbow lightly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You said you weren't going to say anything! _Great_, now I feel guilty about the poor cows that were probably abused for that one stupid banana split." Sam kissed her cheek as Rachel blushed. Finn told the guys that they should have an impromtu Glee meeting and sit with Sam and Rachel. Quinn seconded that motion almost immediately.

"You're _adorable._" Sam said in a teasing voice as Mike came and butted in.

"Hey guys!" Mike said, slipping into the booth with Tina as the other Glee members pulled up extra tables next to their booth. Sam and Rachel looked at each other and then to the couple in front of them as everyone else pulled up next to the small booth.

"H-Hi. Is there a reason you guys chose to sit with us?" Rachel asked as the other Glee club members scooted into the small booth. Everyone shrugged.

"The whole club is here so we decided to have an impromptu Glee meeting. So, let's talk about Regionals!" Finn said enthusiastically as everyone groaned. Rachel and Sam asked everyone to move politely.

"You guys caught us at a bad time. Rachel and I were actually planning to go to Color Me Mine right about now. But we'll definitely see you guys on Monday." Everyone watched as Rachel and Sam walked out of the diner, walking right past the window. New Directions saw Sam bump Rachel, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers as Rachel giggled and walked off.

"Awww. They're so cute!" Tina said, sighing as she picked up the menu and looked down at the orders. Finn glared at Tina. Okay, they were supposed to be on his side on this whole break-up thing. She cheated on him. They were all supposed to say that Rachel would be much better off with _him_.

"Yuck. Man hands and frog lips? I wonder what kind of babies_ those_ two are having."

At least _Santana_ was on his side.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was this chapter? So, next will be some Samchel goodness at Color Me Mine! **

**Review, story alert, or favorite!**

**Thaank you.**

**CertifiedGleek**


	3. Chapter 3

"But Rachel, it's a jewelry box. What in the world am I going to do with a_ jewelry box_?" Sam asked as they were trying to pick things to paint. Rachel had pointed out a small circular jewelry box with a star on top and she absolutely fell in love with it.

"Why don't I paint something for you and you paint something for me?" Sam contemplated for a moment before nodding. That seemed like a good idea.

"Sure. Please don't pick anything _too_ feminine." Rachel laughed and said 'thank you' before running off in the other direction as if she knew exactly what to paint for him. Sam looked back up to the jewelry box that had the star on top of it. He picked it up and sat down at the closet table and picking up the nearest paintbrush and frowning when he saw there was no pink. He mixed some white and red together, producing a light shade of pink as he thought; 'Perfect.' Sam smiled as he started to pink the body of the container pink. Sam put in much concentration as he painted the star on top in yellow and wrote 'Rachel' in his best writing. He smiled a little as he wrote the word 'Berry' inside the red-painted body. Once he was done, he went up to the cashier and the girl shook her head, telling him that it would be glazed and ready in an hour. Something caught his eye and he turned to his left, only to see Rachel handing something to the cashier as he gave her the same reciept and told her to claim her artwork in an hour. Rachel locked eyes with him and beamed.

"Hey! Did you just finish?" Rachel asked as Sam nodded.

"Yup. I have my receipt and we need to be back in an hour. What do you say we hit the smoothie stand in the court yard while we wait?" Rachel nodded as they both walked out together. They were heading on their way to the food court when Rachel stopped Sam, pointing at the photo booth in the distance.

"_Pleease_?" Sam shook his head.

"Rachel, no. I hate those things. Last time I was in there, a cockroach got into my jeans. Never going in one of those again." Rachel pouted and looked up at Sam.

"Come on _Sammy_. For me? I'll pay for the smoothies_ and_ this." Sam looked down at Rachel's pouting lips and groaned. He was giving in. Holy _shit._ He was giving in to _Rachel Berry._

"Fine, fine. But you know that I'm only doing this for you right?" Rachel squealed as Sam chuckled, dragging him into the photo booth. After a good ten minutes, Rachel and Sam had gone through six different picture strips, each with a different pose. Once they came out, their hair was messed up and they were laughing as they picked the pictures up from the slot, bursting up into laughter as they looked at the picture.

"Well, we look like a commercial for good oral hygiene in this one." Sam said, pointing out the pose where they wore their biggest smiles, eyes closed and teeth all exposed. Rachel laughed, Sam noticing her laugh for the first time. Her laugh wanted to make you laugh with her or at least smile at the very least.

"So, are you still paying for those smoothies?" Rachel giggled and nodded as they pocketed the picture strips and started talking as they headed over to the smoothie stand. Rachel looked up at Sam, who was teasing her about being so bossy.

"Hey, I like to get things done. How can I get a set-list for Regionals when everyone in New Directions is slacking off?" Sam chuckled, taking a sip of his passion fruit smoothie before ruffling the hair on Rachel's head as she huffed.

"I'm kidding Rachel. You're so determined, and that's one of the reason I really like you. I don't think we'd ever get half of what we do on a daily basis if it wasn't for you." Sam said as if he was just stating the weather.

"But I hate that about myself. I hate the fact that I can't just relax for a while without thinking of my future or Glee." Rachel said, sighing as she slumped down in a nearby chair. Sam took her arm and hoisted her up.

"You should stop being so hard on yourself. Like I said, I_ love_ that about you. You won't let anyone or anything get in the way of anything of what you want. You're strong Rachel, and not many girls in high school are." Sam smiled and took her hand, dragging her over to a small booth where a bunch of kids were making bracelets.

"Why don't we make one? I had one when I used to live in Boston. Come on. They even have star-shaped beads!" Rachel giggled as Sam paid the girl and sat around the table, patting the seat next to him. They both started working on bracelets for each other and at the end, they traded. Rachel made a bracelet for Sam that had the name Sam in the middle, surrounded with red, black and white, the colors of McKinley. Sam made a bracelet that had Rachel's name and beads that were yellow, pink and white. He also added a few stars and slipped it on her wrist.

"Wow. Thanks." Sam said as Rachel put the bracelet on his wrist.

"Are you sure you don't find it... well, childish to wear a bracelet bearing your name on it?" Rachel asked as Sam looked up from examining the bracelet. He shook his head.

"Nah, I used to work with kids in elementary school and the girls used to make these for me all the time. It's cool." Rachel looked down at her watch and saw that it had been well past an hour and tugged on Sam's jacket.

"Come on! We have to get our things at Color Me Mine." Rachel said as they began walking to Color Me Mine. Once they arrived there, Rachel and Sam each got their artworks and paid for them.

"So, can I see now what you painted for me?" Sam asked as Rachel shook her head. She made a '1 minute' motion before turning around, grabbing the picture strips from her pocket as she fumbled around with whatever she made. She turned around a moment later, and handed him the package wrapped in brown paper as Sam handed her his. He unwrapped the paper and saw a frame. The frame was painted black and there were the words 'Hot' on top in red and the work 'Dorks' on the bottom in white. Inside were three of the six photo strips they had taken. Sam looked up and saw Rachel smiling at the jewelry box he had painted.

"Aw, it's perfect! Thank you." Rachel said, leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheeks. Sam's cheeks immediately flushed with red as he smelt Rachel's flowery shampoo and her warm lips touching the smooth skin on his cheek.

"Should I take you home? I mean, you said you did have dance practice or something." Sam said after an awkward moment. Rachel nodded.

"Sure! Let's go."

* * *

Finn and Quinn were in the mall, spending the day supposedly together. In truth, they had been on stalemate for the past two days and somehow got rekindled when they saw Sam and Rachel together, as if they needed to prove to them that they could be happy together too. So Finn had suggested to go bowling, but Quinn shot the idea down almost immediately, saying she wasn't going to spend an hour throwing an 8-pound ball in a place that smells like stale chips and beer. She had told him that they were going to the mall and that they were going to have fun. They had just come from TopShop, where Quinn had tried on several pieces of clothing and modeled them to him. Finn was bored out of his mind and was begging Quinn to go to GameStop.

"Please Quinn? I just wanted to check out this new game..."

"No Finn! You spend enough time on that x-box of yours. You don't need another game to spend _hours_ on."

"But Quinn, video games are my way of releasing stress."

"And you are the reason why I'm_ getting_ stress." Quinn shot back angrily. Finn sighed.

"Fine. We can go to Target and look at those shoes you wanted." Quinn squealed and kissed him square on the lips, Finn feeling fireworks as they kissed. He was starting to think that this was the only reason he was staying. The fireworks in their kisses. It should mean something, and he wanted to find out what it was. Their kisses was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Oh My God! Sam, _put me down_!" Rachel squealed as she teld tightly on his neck. Rachel had slipped on a wet spot and twisted her ankle, wincing as she told him she was most probably not going to dance class today. Despite her telling Sam she was fine, he carried her piggyback style throughout the mall. Sam smiled as her laugh was ringing in her ear, but was confused as it stopped abruptly. He turned around and saw Finn and Quinn, who looked like they just broke apart from a kiss, looking at the two of them.

"Hi." Rachel said, smiling softly at the couple as she placed her lips near Sam's ear.

"You can put me down now." She whispered. Sam shook his head. He knew that Finn was glaring at him and Rachel knew as well and wanted to make this as less awkward as possible.

"Rachel, you got _hurt._ No, I am not putting you down." Sam said.

"She got hurt?" Finn asked in a worried voice, anger melting away from his face. Finn's head snapped up quickly as Rachel shook her head. Sam walked over to the nearby bench and sat her down.

"I just fell Sam, I'm fine." Rachel said in a small voice as Sam knelt in front of her and took her ankle, noticing it was swelling slightly. Finn walked over to Rachel and knelt down beside Sam, leaving Quinn, who rolled her eyes and followed her boyfriend. Finn looked down at Rachel's foot, which was swelling slightly.

"No, you're not. You're ankle's swelling. Come on. I'll get you home and I'll wrap it up. I promise we can watch as much 'Funny Girl' and 'Evita' as you want after." Rachel smiled softly at Sam and nodded, climbing on his back once more. Sam turned around to face Finn and Quinn. Finn looked worried while Quinn looked downright pissed.

"Sorry for interrupting your date or whatever. We'll leave now." Sam said in tight voice, not looking at Finn and Quinn, instead shifting Rachel's leg, gripping her soft thighs. Rachel smiled at Finn and Quinn before Sam began to walk away towards the direction of the parking lot. Finn looked down at Quinn, who looked mad at him.

Shit.

"So what? You're going to let them leave? Why don't you run back to her Finn? Like you did the last time." Quinn said in the venomous voice as she turned around and began to walk away. Finn snapped out of his haze and running after Quinn.

"Quinn, I promise. I'm not running back to here. I didn't fight for you just to leave you for Rachel." Quinn's angry facade melted and threw herself into Finn's arms.

"And I promise not to be so mad at you anymore. Why don't we go to GameStop and get that game you wanted?" Finn smiled and nodded, taking Quinn's hand as they began to walk to the video game store.

If Rachel could be happy without him, then he could equally as happy with _Quinn_.

* * *

**For people who think this is like Come Back to Me, you are sorely mistaken. Finn's not going to suddenly want Rachel back. They're going to go through a competition, well in Finn's mind at least. **

**Thanks!**

**CertifiedGleek**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel winced as Sam finished wrapping her ankle, grabbing the ice pack she had told him was in the freezer and placed it against her foot.

"It doesn't look too bad. It's Friday anyway and I bet by Monday it'll be all better as long as you keep off your foot." Sam said, plopping down next to her on the living room couch, sipping the bottle of Gatorade he had gotten from the Berrys' fridge. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Sam." Sam looked at Rachel, who was now looking down at her lap, playing with the bracelet he made her. He put the Gatorade down and turned to Rachel.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Sam asked as Rachel looked up, shrugging.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Rach, you've been staring at your hands since we got here. You can tell me anything okay?" Sam said, putting a warm hand over hers, stopping her from continuing to fiddle with her bracelet.

"D-Do you think I'm pretty?" Rachel asked in a soft voice, but immediately shaking her head.

"Never mind. That was a stupid question. You dated _Quinn Fabray_. Why don't we watch a movie? I bought Avatar a few days ago and wanted to watch it." Rachel asked as she took her foot off the table and leaned in to get the remote. Before she could reach it, Sam stopped her.

"Rachel, of course your pretty. You're gorgeous actually. Why are you asking me that and what did it have to do with me dating Quinn?" Sam asked as Rachel shook her head.

"No, no. Nothing. Just ignore it." Sam squeezed her hand.

"We've spent every afternoon of every day together for the past.. what? Two, three weeks? This is _not_ nothing. Tell me." Rachel sighed and leaned back.

"I just don't think I'm pretty okay? Not when there are people like Quinn and Santana at school. Can we just watch the movie now?" Rachel said, defeated as Sam put his warm hand on the side of her face and turned her to face him.

"How can you not think you're pretty? I remember you coming into school in that Britney Spears outfit and all the guys were staring at you."

"Those were just my clothes." Rachel said as she tried to argue, her hair falling between them as some sort of barrier. Sam tucked her hair behind her hair. He'd been wanting to do that for a while now. He used to watch Finn do it to Rachel and always wanted Quinn to stop wearing those ponytails and headbands so he'd have some hair to tuck behind her ear, but he knew that he was just supposed to love her the way she was so he never asked.

"Those weren't just your clothes Rachel. I bet Lauren Zizes could come to school in that and the school wouldn't even bat an eye. Well, except for Puckerman I guess." Rachel giggled and Sam smiled.

"Bottom line, you're beautiful. Stop thinking so differently. So far, I think you're the only one who looks hot in those sweaters and skirts. Now let's go watch the movie! I've watched this movie like, 27 times already." Sam eagerly reached for the remote and pressed play on the remote as the movie started to play. He settled down eagerly beside her, immediately wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. A few minutes into the movie, Rachel placed a warm hand on Sam's knee and looked up into his ocean blue eyes, smiling softly.

"Thank you." Rachel said in a small voice, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Anytime."

* * *

"This week's assignment is 'Emotions.' I want you each to sing a solo about emotions. Emotions you feel about a person, an event, anything." Rachel and Sam looked at each other and smiled. They were back in the choir room and like Sam had said, her ankle was better. Sam had insisted that she kept it wrapped, just until the bruising went down. Sam's arm was around her chair and he could feel the gaze of two people drilling holes into the back of his head, but he ignored it. Finn was still confused. Were they dating? Or were they just friends? He hasn't seen them kiss (yet) or do couple-y things like hold hands and Rachel loves to hold hands. He watched them the whole time during Glee, watching the small smiles they exchanged and how at one point Rachel leaned up and whispered something into Sam's ear, smiling as he chuckled and whispered something back.

"_God_, Man-hands. Is your goal for the year to have every of my sloppy seconds?" Santana said and Finn watched as Sam tensed.

"Hey whore, aren't you ever tired of bringing all the people who are better than you down?" Sam said in a venomous voice as conversation ceased in the choir room, everyone's head turning to Sam and Rachel. Rachel's cheeks were blushing a faint crimson as she squeezed Sam's knee lightly.

"Sam. It's fine. Just please, stop." Rachel said, not wanting to make a big deal of something that occured almost on a daily basis.

"No. Santana, I'm so sick of you taking Rachel down with those insults. You always call her man-hands and treasure trail when in truth, everyone in this whole damn school should be calling you slut and whore." Sam said, standing up and turning to face Santana, who had fire in her eyes.

"Oh, defending the she-man now huh, frog lips?"

"Sam, calm down. Santana, I want you to get to the principal's office now." Mr. Schue said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"But Mr. Schue..."

"_Now_, Santana." As Santana exited the room, she flipped Sam and Rachel off as Sam tensed up again, as if he wasn't afraid to attack her. Rachel closed her eyes and took deep breaths, counting to ten on each one. She felt Sam's hand squeeze hers gently.

"I promise you. I_ am _going to kick her ass one day." Sam said as Rachel smiled softly.

"You really don't need to." Rachel whispered, thankfulness shining in her eyes. This was the first time anyone has ever stood up for her and she couldn't be happier. She didn't need Sam to kick Santana's ass (even though she really want him to,) she just needed this moment right here.

"Fine I won't kick her ass. But this isn't the last time she's going to get shit from me for talking about you that way. She can't talk to my best friend like that."

"Best friend?" Rachel asked, confusion in her tone. Sam nodded, not aware that everyone in Glee was watching the two of them.

"Very best friend." Rachel smiled her Rachel Berry smile and threw her arms around Sam's neck, hugging him tightly, pressing her face into his neck. Sam chuckled, his hand in her hair. Finn was staring them down, ignoring the blood boiling in his face and the urge to throw Evans on the ground and beat the crap out of him.

"I've never had a best friend before." Rachel confessed quietly as Sam rocked her back and forth slightly. _You had a best friend in me_; Finn thought as he looked on sadly at the two, ignoring the fact that Quinn was trying to get his attention.

"You've always had best friends Rach. Always." Mr. Schue came back in and rubbed the back of his neck. He cleared his throat just as Rachel and Sam pulled apart, their hands still clasped together.

"Back to the assignment, emotions by it's very definition..."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what to sing for this weeks assignment?" Rachel asked as Sam put a few books in his locker and took the ones out he was going to need for the next class. Rachel and Sam were going to linger after school to hang out a bit before Sam had to go to football practice. Rachel was going to watch and wait for him so they could start working on their Glee assignments together and grab dinner.

"Nope. Not a clue. What kind of event..." Suddenly something popped into Sam's head.

"We should do a song about 'moving on.'" Sam said in an excited voice. Rachel's head tilted to the right slightly.

"Moving on from what Sam?" Sam's gaze lingered to whatever was behind them. Rachel turned around and saw Finn and Quinn making out in front of Finn's locker. Rachel's expression turned into one of hurt and disappointment. Sam sighed and placed a warm hand on Rachel's hip.

"Does it always have to hurt?" Sam whispered as Rachel turned around and leaned against his locker.

"No. I think that one day, the hurt's going to go away. I have to go to English. I'll see you after 7th hour?" Sam nodded and began to walk away. He felt like he was being bitch-slapped by an ice berg when he felt ice and corn syrup hit his face. He opened his eyes and saw Karfosky and Azimio, laughing at him.

"That's what you get Justin Bieber for associating with the school_ freak._" Azimio said in a mocking voice. Sam turned around and saw Rachel's big doe-brown eyes radiating with shame and hurt. Sam began to see red as he slammed Karofsky into the locker, punching him with all his might in the nose.

"Don't you_ eve_r talk about her that way." Sam said in a dangerous voice, not noticing the fact that Azimio was behind him. Before he knew it, Azimio pulled him by his shirt and slammed his fist into his eye, then into his cheek, slamming him against the locker.

"Break it up. _Break it up_!" Mr. Schuester yelled, stopping Azimio from going down on Sam anymore. There was blood dripping down Sam's cheek, a cut from Azimio's nails. Rachel ran to him, kneeling next to Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam." Rachel whispered as Sam opened his eyes and winced. Rachel helped him up and led him to the bathroom as Mr. Schue directed Azimio and Karofsky to the principal's office, telling everyone to disperse off into class.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Rachel said, leading him into the girls' bathroom, ignoring the looks they were getting from everyone in the hallways. She sat him down in a chair, washing his hair. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, taking in the feel of the strands in between her fingers.

"You really don't have to do that Sam. You got hurt because of me." Rachel said as she settled down on his lap, wiping the remains of the water off his face, hissing as she saw the black eye that was forming. She had tears in her eyes as she saw the scars that now littered Sam's face.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't cry Rach." Sam said in a soft voice as he sat up in the chair, placing a hand on her thigh.

"W-Why do you even bother to spend time with me, more so protect me?" Rachel said in a voice. It was clear. She was doubting Sam and his loyalty to her. Sam frowned and wound his arm around her waist. He pulled her close, so she was resting on his wet chest and curled into him. He rested his chin on her head as she sighed.

"I spend time with you because you're an amazing, genuine person with a wonderful personality. And I want to protect you. No one ever had before and you deserve to be protected from every bully, bad dream o-or..." Sam gulped and felt Rachel's heartbeat against his chest and held her tighter.

"...broken heart." Rachel looked up and her heart began to race as she looked deeply into Sam's eyes. Before she could think what was happening, they both met halfway and their lips met in a soft kiss. After what could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, a few hours or a few days, they broke apart. Rachel touched her lips with this tips of her fingers and could only mutter one thing.

"F-Fireworks."

* * *

**Hooray! Samchel has kissed. So what comes now for Sam and Rachel? Will they come out as a couple or remain friends? And how will Finn react?**

**ASDJHJLK; FANGIRLING FOR BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL TOMORROW!  
**

**Watch out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**CertifiedGleek**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn had watched Sam get pummeled for Rachel and stood frozen in the middle of the hall. He watched intently as Mr. Schue dragged Azimio and Karofsky to the principal's office while Rachel led Sam by the arm to the girls' bathroom, a look of concern on her face.

"Finn. _Finn_! We have to go to class. We're going to be late." Quinn said, tugging on his arm. Finn shook it off gently.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Finn said as he motioned to the boys bathroom down the hall, which was conveniently located next to the girls' bathroom.

"But we're going to be late, Finn." Finn kissed Quinn softly, catching her off-guard. He needed to reassure himself that being with Quinn was the right thing, but the fireworks seemed to be fading.

"You're right. We should go to class." Finn whispered softly as Quinn nodded, still entranced in Finn's spell. Finn made his way down the hall with Quinn's hand clasped around his as he turned to the Language Arts Hallway. In the meantime, Rachel was still sitting on Sam's lap, her eyes locked on his as her fingers skimmed her lips slowly.

"F-Fireworks." Rachel said in a soft voice, looking up at Sam as he looked down.

"Yeah. Fireworks." Sam said as something came over him. He felt fireworks. He felt something while he kissed a girl. Somehow, he was starting to think that Rachel was the best thing that happened to him since he came here. Before he knew what was happening, Rachel's lips were once again attached to his, but it was a lot more passionate. Sam slipped his hand into her hair and tugged her closer, parting his lips so her tongue darted out to meet his. Sam's lips trailed from her lips down to her neck as Rachel's hand slipped under his shirt, trailing down the abs she had once seen from afar during Rocky Horror. They heard the bathroom door slam and both turned their heads and found a freshman girl stuttering before bolting out of the bathroom. Rachel looked down at Sam, who had her lip gloss smeared along his lips.

"We're already late for Spanish. Come on, here's your shirt." Rachel said, wiping away her lip gloss on his lips gently with the pad of her thumb, handing him his shirt. Sam, without warning, pulled his wet, slushy stained shirt over his head as Rachel fixed up in the mirror, reapplying her lip gloss and tying up her hair when she caught Sam's body from the mirror. He _actually_ had six abs. He looked fine as hell.

"Come on, Mr. Schue should be wondering where we are." Sam said, snapping her out of her gaze as he opened the door for her. Rachel just walked out of the door with a faint blush on her cheek, both of them failing to notice the red mark on Rachel's neck.

* * *

Once they both entered the classroom, everyone was cat-calling and whistling as Sam and Rachel looked at each other confused. Rachel slipped into the seat next to Mercedes and Tina, who were both whispering excitedly towards each other. Sam slipped in next to Mike and Puck, who had wide grins on their faces as he looked confused.

"Esta bien clase. Vamos a empezar con el verbo ir." Mr. Schue said, forcing himself to start with the lesson so that everyone would start paying attention to him and not to the fact that Rachel and Sam both had flushed expressions, not to mention a red mark sitting on Rachel's neck. Rachel got out her notebook and scribbled the lesson down as Mercedes and Tina kept ribbing her.

"What?" Rachel hissed as Mr. Schue continued to talk about the future tense of the verb ir. Rachel turned to the two of them and saw Mercedes wiggle her eyebrows.

"Well, you and white boy obviously had fun in the bathroom." Mercedes said, nudging Rachel as she blushed. Okay, this was weird. How did they know?

"I just helped him clean up the slushy." Rachel said in an this-discussion-is-officially-over-and-you're-not-going-to-question-me-voice. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other before smirking.

"That's not what the hickey on your neck says." Tina said smugly as Rachel's hand immediately flew to her neck. Tina handed her a mirror as Rachel looked at herself and sure enough, there was a red mark on her neck that she was sure was going to turn into a bruise. Rachel swore softly as she quickly let her hair cover the hickey on her neck, removing it from the ponytail she had put it in before coming to class. Rachel sat quietly for the rest of the class in silence, ignoring the prodding from Mercedes and Tina about what happened. Instead, she had swatted them away and copied notes diligently until finally, the bell rang. Rachel walked over to Sam, who was talking to Puck and grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the classroom as Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Look what you did Sam!" Rachel whispered frantically she pulled him into an empty classroom and lifted her hair, revealing the hickey that was now turning blue and black. Sam's hands moved and took her hair and brushed it back, examining the good-sized mark on her neck. Sam leaned down and kissed the spot gently as Rachel swatted him away.

"Sam. You're not helping. Now everyone's going to think something happened in the bathroom." Sam's expression fell as Rachel continued to rant about the bruise on her neck and how her dads were going to kill her if they saw it...

"Nothing happened in the bathroom?" Rachel looked up and saw Sam's sad expression. Rachel let out a small breath and approached Sam, taking his hands softly into hers.

"Of course something happened in the bathroom. Something I would never regret, but I just don't want anyone to know about us." Sam looked confused for a moment. She didn't want everyone to know about them? Why not?

"Why not? I really like you Rachel. Don't you want everyone to think that something did happen between us?" Rachel sighed and looked up at Sam's ocean blue eyes. He looked so confused and hurt.

"N-No, of course not. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm dating you to hurt Finn. I want to date you because I actually like you." Sam nodded. It did seem logical. The two ex's of the head cheerleader and quarterback dating? It did seem a little evident that they might just do it to get back to their respective partners.

"You're right. But still, how 'bout Breadstix tonight, 'friend?'" Sam asked with a small smirk. Rachel beamed and nodded.

"Of course 'friend.'"

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." Sam looked at Rachel's big, brown eyes and bent down to press a light kiss on her lips. There is was. The exploding, blasting lights surrounding them._ This was what Finn was talking about_, Rachel thought as Sam and her broke apart. They hovered closely near each other as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Sam kissed Rachel's cheek and held out his arm to her as she looped it around his, beaming. Rachel started humming softly under her breath, the tune to the new song she was composing.

"What's that song you're humming? It's sounds good." Rachel suddenly froze. What the hell was she doing, humming that damn tune. For now, the song was a secret. No one knew about it, even her Dads. She spent most of her nights alone thinking of the lyrics and tune. Like Finn said, she was going to_ slam_ Glee club down with her song.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing. Just a random tune." Sam rolled his eyes. Rachel's faced oozed with untruth and nervousness.

"You really think I believe that Rachel? Seriously, who wrote it?"

"It was nothing Sam. Hey! My dads are here. I'll see you tonight okay?" Rachel tip-toed and kissed Sam's cheek lightly.

"I'll see you at Breadstix, and maybe after, we can continue what had happened in the bathroom." Rachel whispered seductively as Sam shivered. Rachel smirked and flounced to her Dad's car, her short skirt ever so innocently flipping up. Sam groaned dramatically and turned around as Rachel giggled and waved goodbye.

She was going to be the death of him, if Finn wasn't the first.

And based on the look on his face right now, he was going to be first.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's a new update to wrap up the weekend. So, who's excited for Sexy?**

**HOLY SHIT. I AM. **

**So the spoilers are the Finn and Rachel get back together in this episode and I am holding on to us. If Holly Holiday does get them back together, I am ever at her mercy and will flood my dash (for those people on tumblr) with her pictures and shall create a shrine in my room just for her. **

**Whoops. Sorry for the fangirl moment.**

**Here's your chapter guys!**

**Thanks,**

**CertifiedGleek**


	6. Chapter 6

"What exactly are you doing, Evans?" Sam took a deep breath and strode past an angry Finn. The moment he saw Rachel tip-toe and press her soft lips, lips that once belonged to him, against his cheek and whisper something in Sam's ear, he was furious. He was infu- infra- mad. God, he wished Rachel was there to correct him. Finn snapped out of his little thought bubble as Sam strode past him and walked swiftly to the locker. Finn's eyes drifted to the bracelet around Sam's wrist and saw that it was pink and white and it had the letters R-A-C-H-E-L B-E-R-R-Y spelled out in small block bead letters. Sam and Rachel had switched bracelets earlier in the day as a joke and forgot to switch them back.

"Hold up!" Finn said, running to Sam and pushing him into the locker. Sam glared at him and Finn gulped. He looked like he wanted to murder Finn, and Finn had to admit, it was a tad bit scary to watch Evans go hulk on Karofsky and his black eye looked pretty gruesome.

"What do you want Hudson?" Sam hissed as he pushed angrily past him. He was getting really sick of Finn glaring all the time at him and Rachel when they hung out or sat next to each other in Glee.

"What the hell was that out there? She kissed you dude. So not cool, considering she was my ex-girlfriend." Sam shook his head as he continued to stride down the hallway. Finn was getting on his last nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was face Finn. He had Quinn. What gave him the damn right to stand up there and tell him he couldn't date Rachel?

"She kissed me on the _cheek_. Get off my back Hudson. Nothing's happening between me and Rachel." Sam said, walking off to his locker and opening it to grab the last of his books that he had forgotten. Finn took his shoulder and slammed him against the locker, holding him down as Sam growled viciously.

"Get off Hudson. Trust me, if you really did like Rachel, you wouldn't have put a hickey on Quinn's neck yesterday. And yes, I saw that. I can't believe people in this damn celibacy club are too stupid to know what the shape of a hickey was." Suddenly, they were both interrupted by a voice, a very familiar female voice.

"Finn? Sam?" They both turned their heads to see Rachel holding sheet music. She had this hard look on her face. She was really starting to rethink this whole hide-the-relationship thing. Seeing Finn threatening Sam was definitely a downgrade for Finn in her book and hearing that Quinn had gotten that hickey from Finn? Even worse. How could she be so ignorant to think for even a split second that it was a_ curling iron burn?_ Finn had given her plenty of hickeys before, and they looked exactly like the one on Quinn's neck. Finn let go of Sam's shoulder and stepped back a few steps.

"Hey Rach." Finn said, smiling his half-smile as Rachel ignored him. She had asked her dads to drop her back off at school to pick up the sheet music that she had forgotten and told them she would just get a ride home from Sam instead since they were running late to a meeting. She had walked in on Sam and Finn arguring and Finn pining Sam to a locker.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if you could give me a ride home? My dads are going to a meeting and I forgot my book, and they were already running late." Sam smiled and nodded. He saw in the corner of his eye Finn's expression and he wanted to fist pump in the air. Finn looked downright pissed and Rachel was looking right at him, not even noticing the 6 foot 3 giant standing right next to them.

"Sure Rach. Will you still help me with my assignment?" Sam said, as if Finn was completely invisible from their view. Rachel seemed to think the same way as well. She leaned in and put a soft hand on his chest.

"Of course I would. I don't back out on my word." Rachel said softly, looking up at him with some sort of vulnerability in her eyes. Sam smiled softly and moved closer to her as Finn just stared on in anticipation. He_ wasn't _walking away, he had to get to the bottom of this weird relationship thing that Rachel,_ his_ Rachel, had with Sam. Rachel couldn't be into Sam, she was into him.

"You still not going to tell me about your song?" Sam said, moving in closer to the point that he was just whispering to her, the same way he always whispered to her in class or even just being together. He had been bugging her about the tune of that damn song for the longest time and all she had revealed was that she had written it. Other than that, she kept her mouth shut.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see like everyone else okay? Stop being so impatient. But maybe, you just might squeeze it out of me." Rachel said, giggling as her fingers slipped into his back pocket as she fished out his keys.

"Can I drive? Please?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wait, if I let you drive can I drive your car?" Sam said with excitement in his eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. He was such a boy.

"No. You are going to end up ruining my car."

"Rachel, I promise. I'll take care of it. I'm not going to run it into a tree. It's a _Porsche _Rachel."

"Wait, so you own that sweet Porsche?" Finn asked, dumbfounded. Rachel's car wasn't a hot Porsche, it was pink and their were golden stars everywhere on the steering wheel. She had her Best of Barbara and Celene CDs always on replay. Her car was just so Rachel. Rachel turned to Finn, immediately putting up the barriers she had built around her heart. She couldn't hurt anymore, it wasn't worth it. Not over him. She had learned about the hickey he had given Quinn just moments ago.

"Yes I do. My parents got it for me for my 16th birthday." She said curtly as she turned back to Sam and waved the keys in her hands. Sam just chuckled and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine. But I'll drive it just to Breadstix and I won't wreck it! I promise. I swear on my whole Avatar collection." Rachel laughed and Finn relished in the soudn of her genuine laugh ringing throughout the hallway. Even if he wasn't the one causing the laughter, it still felt pretty awesome to hear.

"Fine, since you got so serious you swore on your incomprehensible Avatar collection." Sam fist pumped physically now as Rachel laughed. Finn shrunk back and stepped away as he watched Sam kiss Rachel's cheek. His eyes drifted down to the red, black and white bracelet on Rachel's wrist and frowned once he realized that the letters spelled S-A-M E-V-A-N-S.

"Now come on. I have to do my scales!" But before they could leave, they were stopped by a person clearing their throat and they almost completely forgot the person who was standing in front of them the whole time.

"How are the songs coming along Rachel?" Finn asked as Sam grazed her forearm with his and offered his arm to her, Finn's eyes following the way their arms looped around each other. No. They weren't together. They couldn't be. Rachel looked over her shoulder and smiled curtly at Finn.

"Good." As they walked out of the school just as Finn's phone began to vibrate. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at his new message from Quinn.

_My house? Mom has work again. ;) _

Finn typed out a quick 'Sure' before stuffing his phone into his pocket, unable to get the image of Rachel's wrist adorned with Sam's name, thinking of once when she wore his name around her neck.

* * *

Finn shoved his phone in his pocket as he hoisted his bag a little higher on his shoulder. He turned around once more to see Rachel and Sam just talking and laughing, their arms looped. They were just friends; Finn repeated in his head as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Groaning, he pressed the answer button and put the phone up against his ear?

"Finn? Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at my house."

"I'm on my way. I forgot my US History book in my locker." At least he was getting _some_ action tonight.

"Hurry up! I need to start color coordinating our prom outfits and I wanted to take you to the mall to help you pick out a tux." Quinn said in an excited voice as she hung up.

Finn was starting to think that Quinn was a little too excited for color-coordinating for prom which isn't happening until May. And it was March. He had sat in his car for a long time, trying to figure out the looks that Sam and Rachel we're giving each other. Sam looked like he had just discovered Grilled Cheesus (in his opinion) and Rachel looked like he had just talked to Barbara Streisand and now was telling her that Barbara Streisand thought she was her idol. He was in the middle of thinking of Sam's dumb Justin Bieber idea when his phone started vibrating again.

"Hello?"

"Finn, where the_ hell_ are you? We're going to be late for an appointment with my Mom's dressmaker!" Finn revved up his car and began to drive down the street as Quinn continued to rant about how her Mom's dressmaker made excellent tuxes and dresses and how this was their only chance to get her to make them matching outfits for prom.

"I get it Quinn. Her dresses are really cool and you'd really like to get there early. I'll be there soon okay? We'll look for an awesome kick-ass dress to win Prom with." Finn said, trying to make Quinn happy so she wouldn't keep talking 'cause he's scared that he's gonna say something really stupid and get him into trouble. He was driving down Rachel's street to get to Quinn's house when he saw Rachel and Sam. He's just there to drop her off, Finn thought as he unconsciously stopped his car and turned the engine off.

"Hey babe, my Mom just texted me and asked me to run a few things. Can you tell your Mom's shoe-person.."

"Dressmaker."

"..dressmaker that we'll be late? I'm just going to get a few groceries." Quinn huffed.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"How 'bout Double Chocolate Chip ice cream?" Quinn huffed but agreed.

"Don't be later than 4:30." Finn grinned as Quinn gave him almost an hour to spy on Rachel and Sam.

_Wicked_.

"Thanks babe! See you at 4:30." Finn shut his phone and turned to Rachel and Sam, who were standing on Rachel's front porch, seemingly talking, unaware of the pair of eyes that were locked on them.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're not going to scratch her?" Rachel said, eying the pretty car in their driveway as Sam chuckled as he shook his head.

"No. I won't and if I do, I owe you my whole Avatar collection." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned towards Sam flirtily.

"What am I supposed to do with you're Avatar collection? Hold it as a collateral for my Porsche?" Rachel asked. Sam fished out a piece of paper of his pocket and showed it to Rachel, is scribbly handwriting on the top along with the eBay logo.

"My whole Avatar collection as of now goes for $1,287. I'm pretty sure that if I scratched your car, my Avatar collection can pay for the damage and probably buy you two tickets to the Avenue Q production in Columbus next weekend."

"You know about the Avenue Q production in Columbus? Even if you're collection did give me enough money to buy two tickets to buy tickets to one of Broadway's most aspiring musicals I highly doubt I'd be able to put the money to good use. Tickets were sold out." Rachel said, a hint of disappointment in her eyes as Sam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope. Sam slipped the envelope in her hand and smiled.

"Open it. I think you'll let me scratch your car after that." Rachel opened the envelope and reached in, pulling out two front row tickets to Avenue Q. She had barely contained her excitement, looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Sam, I can't. These must have cost a fortune..." Rachel began, trying to give him the tickets back. No way had Sam Evans, one of the most popular guys in school, jut spend probably a lot of money on her seeing one of her favorite shows. No one has ever done something that nice before. Instead, Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, think of it as payback for letting me watch Avatar every single time we hung out." Rachel looked down at the tickets as Sam pushed them to her willingly.

"I promise you, it wasn't an enormous amount of money, but more than I usually spend to go out with a girl. Plus, you can educate me more on the Broadway world the same way I've educated you on Pandora and the land of the Na'vi."

"Well, if you put it that way..." Rachel giggled and threw her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you though. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Rachel whispered into Sam's neck as Sam wound his arms tightly around her. They pulled back after a long moment, looking at each other.

"Nga lor." Sam said, looking intently at Rachel.

"Is that Na'vi for 'Are you going to let me drive your car now?'" Rachel asked, smiling.

"No, it's Na'vi for 'You're beautiful.'" Rachel pulled her lip in between her teeth and looked up at Sam smiling. He smiled back, his hands still resting on the curves of her hips. They began to lean in, their eyes closing. Sam felt his stomach twisting and turning, in anticipation of the kiss to come. She smelled_ so_ good, like strawberries and summer.

"Are you sure you still want to keep us a secret?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt Sam." Rachel whispered, her breath lingering on his lips. It took all he had to pull away for just an inch, just to ask the question that's been bugging him all day. She was so intoxicating that it was almost impossible for him to pull away.

"Why would you care if Finn got hurt?" Sam said pausing and opening his eyes. Their was something in her look that he couldn't decipher.

"I don't want you to get hurt Sam. I don't want that he's going to threaten you or hit you. I saw what happened in the hallway." Rachel said, knowing that there was something behind that reasoning. Even though she had Sam, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to rub her relationship with Sam the same way Finn had always rubbed his relationship with Quinn into her face. She just wasn't that kind of person. Finn had told her once that she was mean, and she never wanted to be like that again. Sam nodded.

"But I meant what I said. No one has ever done anything like this for me, and I, will be eternally grateful." Sam just pulled her close, kissing her softly as Rachel reciprocated back, both seemingly oblivious to the sound of a car revving up and driving out of it's parking place.

* * *

Finn drove out of Rachel's street and headed to the nearest convenience store to buy Quinn's ice cream, not being able to get the image of Rachel and Sam kissing out of his head. He saw Sam give her an envelope and once she opened it, she tried to give it back but he shook his head. Rachel hugged him and before he knew it, they were kissing. He replayed the scene over and over and before he knew it, he had arrived at Quinn's house with a bag of Lays and Double Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, still thinking of Sam and Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Quinn in a skirt and a blouse that revealed her cleavage. But for some reason, Finn didn't even take a second look once he saw them.

"Oh, hi Finn. You're early."

"Yeah, my mom went out herself." Quinn smiled.

"Well, since we have time since I moved the appointment..." Quinn grabbed Finn by the collar as he dropped the food by the door, shutting the door with his heel as Quinn led him along the way to her bedroom, her lips firmly attached to his. Finn usually would have gotten into the make-out, like he usually had the past few weeks, leaving a few hickeys and probably trying to get to second base with Quinn always slapping his hand and telling him that it would be worth it when they were Prom King and Queen. But as of the moment, Quinn was the one initiating second base and he willed his hands to stay at her waist. He kept telling himself he wasn't in the mood. That he was just tired from what he saw. But he couldn't get that stupid voice out of his head that told him the real reason why he wasn't in the mood.

His ex-girlfriend with the golden voice.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but yeah. I've been busy with the school play and all and we often came home after 10 pm with school after, but now that I'm back, get ready for the updates people! **

**I did not like Sexy at all. Not the episode in general, but the fact that just because Finn and Quinn were in bed together, suddenly Fuinn fans think that Fuinn is end game.**

**But hey! Keep the hope alive people. ;)**

**Thanks!**

**CertifiedGleek**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month and a half. A _long _month and a half, at least in Finn's opinion.

Finn watched everyday as Sam and Rachel got closer as Quinn and himself got farther. It was like clockwork, the same path Sam took from the entrance of McKinley, down to the locker across the hall from his before walking down to Rachel's locker which was down the hall from his. Every single day he watched as her face lit up as he walked towards her with a small smile before he takes her books and starts walking to their first hour, which was US History. Finn would walk in five minutes later, with Quinn by his side, talking about something as he tuned her out, just nodding occasionally in agreement as he kept his eyes on Rachel and Sam, who always took the desk nearest to the wall on the right side of the room. Then they'd whisper and talk for most of the class period, Sam occasionally whispering to Rachel to make her laugh before she'd nudge him playfully and get back to her note-taking. Then Sam and Rachel would walk out of the room together, talking or laughing or even on rare days, just walking by each other. Like they were so completely comfortable with each other. At one point, during Regionals, Finn felt as if Rachel was his again, telling him to listen to her song and he hugged her and she was just so damn happy. But then he and Quinn came out officially, running for Prom King and Queen and everything went down the drain. Sam and Rachel got closer, more comfortable with each other, sharing secrets and stories and attached at the hip all the time.

Like they were _dating_.

But Finn denied it all the time. They never held hands in school and Finn knows how much Rachel loves holding hands because he can feel her blush and grow pink and giggle and be _happy_ when he holds her hand. He hasn't seen Rachel and Sam do anything like couple-y stuff he and Rachel used to do. Rachel loves couple-y stuff and showing how he was her boyfriend to the whole school so no, they couldn't be dating. They couldn't because Rachel was so proud of this stuff and she'd be wearing his name on his neck and kissing him and just _no_.

"Finn, are you even listening to me?" Finn's head snapped back to Quinn, who was tapping her foot impatiently next to his locker. He was watching Sam and Rachel talk by her locker, Rachel's hands moving animatedly as Sam watched her with a soft smile on his face.

"Y-You were talking about... math?" Finn asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as Quinn groaned.

"No. I was talking about campaigning for prom! I've convinced my Mom to have some posters done for us and we need to have our picture taken together. And Fabson's the couple name I thought for us!"

"Fabson?" Finn asked, confused as something danced in Quinn's eyes. It looked like she won something, but he wasn't sure what really. He noticed the way her gaze focused on whatever was behind her and when he looked, it was where Sam and Rachel were, now just talking quietly.

"Yeah, it's our couple name. You know, like Puckleberry, Brittana and..." Quinn's face darkened, not wanting to mention probably the most famous couple name in Glee club. Instead, she shook it off and continued with her speech. She watched as Finn's gaze turned again to Rachel and Sam, who were beginning to walk away from her locker. Finn's expression dropped a little as they walked away together. What was up with those two? Quinn thought. They weren't most definitely just friends, but they haven't been acting like a couple per se. Maybe they were just really close friends. Finn's attention turned back to her as he plastered on the fakest smile she's ever seen, and somewhere deep inside her she was happy he didn't see what she just saw. Maybe if he did see, Finn would get hurt and just move on with her, since she knew that he wasn't over her.

As Sam and Rachel moved away, Sam brushed his hand gently against hers as Rachel's in turn slipped her hand in his, intertwining their fingers softly and keeping it behind them, as if they were hiding it.

* * *

"And how long have you guys been dating?" Kurt asked as he, Blaine, Sam and Rachel all sat down in a local coffee shop not too far from Dalton. Once Sam and Rachel started 'becoming close,' they had both spent more time with Kurt and Blaine, hanging out mostly in the mall near Dalton to have coffee in Blaine and Kurt's regular place.

"About a month and a half, I think." Sam said, sipping on his cappuccino lightly while his hand squeezed Rachel's knee under the table, smiling down at her. Her hand came to rest over his own, intertwining their fingers as Rachel blushed. He was really happy right now. He didn't know why, but something about Rachel just made him really giddy inside. When she looked up at him with her big eyes he got the urge to kiss her, so he did. Without warning, he just brushed his lips softly against hers as Rachel stiffened underneath him for a moment, surprised before leaning in closer to deepen the kiss.

"Wow. You two are ridiculously cute and lovey-dovey." Sam and Rachel both turned pink at Blaine's statement before pulling apart.

"So, how's everyone at McKinley taking your relationship? I bet Finn and Quinn are probably throwing fits." Rachel and Sam looked at each other and then looked down at their intertwined hands. This morning was the first time they ever tried any form of PDA, and it was just holding hands and they hid it behind their backs as they walked.

"No one knows?" Kurt asked in an accusing tone as Sam and Rachel looked at each other.

"Well, you know." Rachel said with a shrug. She really didn't want to get into the details of the reasons why they weren't public yet, since a large portion of that was because of Finn and Quinn. The golden couple. Sam and Rachel often talked about going public, but somehow it came back down to the argument of what would happen if Finn and Quinn knew. Rachel knew that Quinn was going to go after her like Jaws, and Sam knew Finn was probably going to kick his ass.

"We haven't been exactly hiding it, but we haven't exactly announced it either." Sam said as he took a large gulp of his coffee, savoring the way the hot liquid ran down is throat. He and Rachel knew they were going to have to go public sometime, but the right time was the question.

"Wow, so Finn doesn't know?" Blaine asked as Rachel and Sam shook their heads.

"I'm really glad I don't go to your school."

* * *

"Hey gorgeous." Sam said, walking into the choir room the next day as Rachel was tapping down on some keys, trying to fix a melody she was trying to compose. Sam was so proud of Rachel for winning MVP for Glee, everyone knew if anyone deserved it, it was her. After she had won the MVP award, she took him to her house to celebrate their way. Sam took a seat on the risers as Rachel smiled and stood up from the piano and sat delicately across his lap.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as Sam's arms instinctively looped around her waist.

"Well, Ms. Johnson wasn't here today and the sub gave us a free hour."

"No, I was wondering why you're here, in the choir room." Rachel asked, running her hands through his blonde hair as his hands rested on her hips, smiling at her lovingly.

"Anything wrong with popping in here to see my sexy girlfriend?" Rachel blushed and nuzzled her nose on a spot where his ear and his neck met as Sam traced his fingertips lightly up and down her spine. Rachel knew that her and Sam's relationship were higher on a physical level than her and Finn's ever was. They've only been dating for a couple of weeks and Rachel had already let him reach second base without questions asked. Sam was a little startled at first, but being the boy that he is, just went along with it. They made out often and Rachel enjoyed it a lot. Sam made her feel beautiful and wanted, and she didn't mind giving him something in return.

"By the way, can I borrow your cellphone?" Rachel lifted her head from her spot on his neck and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I have to call God and tell him one of his angels went missing." Rachel nudged him playfully with her shoulder. He always did this, embarrassing her with his cheesy pick-up lines, but deep down she enjoyed the compliments. Rachel looked down and bit her lip sexily before pulling Sam's head in for a deep kiss, her tongue running along his bottom lip as Sam pulled away.

"Rach, we're in school and Glee club's next. Anyone could walk in and find us..." Rachel pulled him in again as Sam found it hard to resist her. She pulled away for a moment, looking up at the clock.

"Fifteen minutes until the seven-minute bell ring starts ringing. We'll stop then. I_ promise_ you, we won't get caught." Rachel said as Sam agreed, pulling her lips back on his as he, in turn, ran his tongue along her lips as she let him in easily. Sam's hand slipped up her shirt, his fingers dancing against the smooth, tan skin on her waist as Rachel's fingers trailed up his abs slightly, causing him to let out a deep moan as she traced each one lightly with her finger. Sam moved his lips from hers and latched it unto her skin, right on her pulse point as Rachel sighed. Rachel knew they weren't being very careful with the hickey placement, but it was okay for now. They made out continuously for a good eight minutes and Sam's hand was already under her shirt, over her bra when suddenly, the door to the choir room opened.

"_Rachel? Sam_?"

* * *

**Ohhh. Cliffhanger and sexy Samchel times. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm in LA right now and it's 2 am and I have to wake up tomorrow early, so I sacrificed some sleeping time to get this chapter up! **

**Here are some A/N:**

**1.) Yes, I jumped over Regionals. Sorry, I couldn't fit it in. But everything in Original Song still happened, but difference is that Rachel and Sam were already close during this time and started dating only after Regionals when Quinn told Rachel that she would never get Finn back. **

**2.) If you guys are on tumblr, then yes, I got the scene of Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Sam from a tumblr post.**

**3.) If you DO have tumblr, follow me! I'm startdreamingbig.  
**

**Thanks,**

**CertifiedGleek**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam? Rachel?" The couple turned their heads to the choir room door, where majority of the Glee club were standing with their mouths hanging open. Artie, Mercedes and Tina were standing there with giant grins on their faces. Puck had wide eyes as Sam and Rachel stood frozen for a moment. Sam's hand was still under Rachel's shirt as Rachel's eyes were wide. After a few tense moments, Sam slowly withdrew his hand from over Rachel's bra and cleared his throat nervously as Rachel stood up from his lap, fixing her hair and buttoning her blouse up.

"And how long have you guys been standing there? We have to start creating our setlist for Nationals because serious competition will come from all around America and we need to be at our utmost performance level-"

"Woah. Wanky Berry." Puck said as Rachel sighed and looked at Sam, who had his head tilted back in the chair.

"How much did you guys see exactly?" Rachel asked in a soft embarrassed tone. Sam all of sudden pulled Rachel on his lap, hissing as Rachel blushed.

"Samuel! This is very inappropriate considering the situation we just caught in-"

"Babe, please, just sit there." Sam shifted slightly and Rachel discovered the reason why she was sitting on her lap. She sighed again and nodded, silently promising to remain where she was at to hide the ragig boner that was now tenting Sam's pants. Rachel turned to the crowd still by the door.

"Are you guys just going to stand there? Rehearsal starts in five minutes." New Directions, minus Finn and Quinn, shuffled into the choir room, sending knowing winks and glances at the pair.

"This was definitely not the way I wanted everyone to find out about us. Us making out with your hand on by breast and me sitting on your boner." Rachel whispered with a giggle. Sam smiled and tightened his grip on her hips. To hear the word 'boner' come from Rachel's luscious pink lips was surprising and _hot_.

"Definitely the sexiest way though." Sam said, winking as he pressed a quick kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel bit her lip sexily as she kissed deeply. Rachel had to admit, besides the high emotional levels in their relationship, the physical aspect in their relationship was much greater than whatever she had with Finn. He had never had sex before, and he had attributed that to the fact that one, he was waiting for the right person and two, growing up in an all-boys boarding school and occasionally seeing girls was part of it. He didn't have experience in any of the bases (as Finn used to call it), since Quinn only let her go as far as over her shirt when it came to boob touching. Something about knowing that you're experiencing these things together for the first time for Rachel was a... turn-on. She was getting bolder and bolder with each make-out session and she knew that part of the reason why she was sitting on her lap was because of what she had done during their make-out session. As his hand tentatively stayed on her abdomen, tracing light patterns on it, her hand was tracing the edge of his jeans. Being as bold as she was, she gently slipped her hand into his jeans, over his boxers and brushed his arousal with her small hand gently. His hips bucked as he took her bottom lip into his mouth, growling the worf 'unfair.' Rachel just smirked and then it was her to moan when Sam's hand started kneading her breast.

"God, just because we walked in on you guys doesn't give you permission to suck face in front of us." Artie said in the disgusted tone as he watched Rachel's fingers tug on Sam's shirt and Sam's hands going down to cup Rachel's behind.

"Suck face? But Sam's face isn't a lollipop." Everyone chuckled as Sam and Rachel pulled apart for some air as Artie explained to Brittany that sucking face was also a term for kissing.

"Why don't we make out like that?" Puck asked Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"Can't you guys keep your hands to yourselves? You've only been official now." Rachel and Sam looked at each other guiltily and soon, Mercedes caught unto their looks. Rachel and Mercedes were quite close and Rachel had never kept anything from Mercedes (yet).

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" Mercedes asked with a 'I-better-not-be-thinking-what-I'm-thinking' glare.

"Okay, so we haven't exactly been friends for a long time." Rachel explained with an apologetic expression.

"For how long?" Tina asked as Sam and Rachel looked at each other again and shrugged.

"Two months, I think."

"Look Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Sam and I wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Why, Trouty Mouth to ashamed to be with Stubbles?" Sam suddenly felt Rachel's demeanor change. Her grip on him loosened considerably as she turned her body slightly away from his, as if she was expecting a bad answer. Sam knew all about her insecurities with Santana. For years, she's been called Stubbles, Ru Paul, Treasure Trail, all these degrading names and he knew that she had learned to ignore them, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. That's why Finn's lie had hurt her so much, since out of all the girls in the school, in the whole universe, he had to pick the girl that tortured her day in and day out. To know that she probably would never live up to Santana.

"I am not ashamed of being with Rachel." Sam really wasn't ashamed of being with Rachel. He was afraid of what Finn would think about him being with Rachel. He knew, that even if he was dating Quinn, he was at some levels not over Rachel. The way he looked worried for her when she sprained her ankle, that gave it away. They already had issues over Finn stealing Quinn from him, now they would have issues on Sam stealing Rachel (even though they weren't together, or talking for that matter.)

"Prove it." Santana said with a sly smile on her face. This was going to be good. Suddenly, Sam's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Can you stand up Rachel? I need to get up." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Sam, what about your problem?" Rachel whispered harshly. Sam shook his head. This was going to be epic.

"No, I'm going to fine. Just, please?" Rachel huffed and hopped of Sam's lap and moved towards the piano to collect the sheet music Mr. Schue had left out. Suddenly, she heard everyone gasp. Dammit. She knew Sam's problem wasn't gone. She turned around and saw as Sam stood proudly in front of the Glee club, his pants tenting, obviously showing his boner.

"When you and I made out Santana, you asked me why I wasn't getting a boner and you thought it was erectile dysfunction. No it's not erectile dysfunction. I make out with you straight for an hour and all my blood is still in my head. I make out with Rachel for ten minutes and this is what I get. So ashamed of being with Rachel? Nope. Ashamed that I ever dated you? All the time." Santana looked like she was fuming as Rachel grabbed Sam by the shirt and pulled him over towards the piano.

"What do you think you're doing Samuel. You just showed your erection in front of the whole Glee club." Rachel whispered violently, but the room was so silent that they heard every word of it. Puck's ears perked up as he heard the word erection come out of Rachel's mouth.

"I just wanted to show you and the whole Glee club that you are way more attractive to me than Santana. Santana may be hot but only body-wise. You're beautiful, inside and out and not to mention incredibly hot and sexy out." Sam said as Rachel blushed, the Glee club cheering except for Santana, who still looked furious as ever. Sam moved forward and trapped Rachel on the edge of the piano, kissing her soundly just as Finn, Quinn and Mr. Schue came into the choir room. Finn and Quinn had disheveled hair and messed up clothing, but nothing compared to what Rachel and Sam looked like. Rachel had about two or three hickies on her neck and her hair was extremely messed up. Sam's usually gelled blond hair was tufted up in different directions. Finn's eyes bulged at what he saw, Sam moving his lips against Rachel's passionately. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, his eyes glued to the lips that once belonged to him.

"Seriously guys? Sue just caught Finn and Quinn in the auditorium. I don't need her to come in here and have all_ four_ of you suspended for engaging in sexual activities on school grounds. Sit down. Sam, Rachel, you too." Sam and Rachel broke apart, Sam leaning his head on her shoulder, taking deep breaths as he felt Rachel giggled against him.

"Mr. Schue, I think it would be best if Rachel and I stayed here."

"Sam, seriously. You and Rachel take your seats."

"Uhm, Mr. Schue, I think for the best interest of the club, it would be good if Sam and I stayed in our current positions." She looked pleadingly at the Glee club.

"I think Sam and Rachel should stay there. I mean, if they want to stand, let them stand right?" Artie said, trying to save Sam. Everyone could see the red creeping up Rachel's neck as Sam lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Are you sure about staying there guys. Maybe you should sit down on the risers." Immediately, both shook their heads as Mr. Schue sighed. So Glee club went on with rehearsal with Sam and Rachel staying in the same position. Finn's gaze was on them the whole time and as Mr. Schue went to retrieve something from Figgins' office, the gossip began.

"Oh my God, I can't believe they're dating."

"They've been dating for months Tina." Mercedes pointed out.

"I know, but this is the only time we knew about it."

"Huh? You guys didn't know Finn and I were dating? Are you guys that stupid?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Quinn's evil bitch comment. Finn's eyes were still trained on Sam and Rachel, who looked like they were flirting lightly.

"We weren't talking about you. Sam and Rachel." Lauren said in a bored tone.

"Sam and Rachel aren't dating. They don't hold hands and stuff!" Finn said, trying to deny that Sam and Rachel were dating. He knew it. He knew it. She was dating him! But why would they only come out with it now? He watched as Sam pecked her lips lightly as Rachel blushed. He felt as if his heart shattered into a million pieces. They couldn't.

"Right. They look like they're just friends." Mercedes said in a 'duh' tone. Mercedes couldn't help but feel bad for Quinn and Finn. Quinn was trying to grab Finn's attention from the couple as Finn kept staring at Sam and Rachel, his expression looking sad and miserable.

"Oh My God. Rachel's wearing Sam's bracelet and Sam's wearing Rachel's! That's so cute. Why can't we do that?" Tina asked, her question directed at Mike, who shrugged. Everyone noticed the red, white and black bracelet with Sam's name on Rachel's wrist and Rachel's pink, yellow and white bracelet with Rachel's name on Sam's wrist. Their fingers were interlocked as Sam pushed Rachel's hair back, smiling.

"Well Hudson, there's your hand holding." Puck said with a smug grin that just made Finn want to punch it off with all his might, then punch Sam's face in. Why would Rachel start dating Sam? Why did he care? He turned to his left and saw Quinn. Quinn was pretty, popular and she can be bitchy, but she does have her moments. They were going to

"They're so sweet! Hey, they don't have a couple name yet." Brittany pointed out as everyone started nodding.

"Can't be as awesome as Puckleberry though."

"Ram?" Lauren suggested. Everyone shook their heads except Quinn and Finn, who had resumed talking about campaigning for prom.

"Nah, sounds like a source of STDs."

"What about EvanBerry?" Tina threw out.

"Sounds like an exotic fruit." Mercedes was looking at Sam and Rachel's bracelet. Rachel shifted and suddenly the first three bead letters made up "Sam" and the four on Sam's bracelet was "Chel." She grinned madly.

"How about Samchel?"

* * *

**Hey guys! For now, I'm changing the rating to Sam E. and Rachel B., but I don't know how long it's going to stay that way. I don't want to keep getting reviews like "If this is a Finchel story, then why is there no Finchel?"**

** It will most likely go back to Finchel, but I decided to do a poll, just to get opinions from you guys. Tell me in a review if you want this story to stay a Samchel fic or a Finchel fic.**

**Warning: **

**There _will_ be some rated M chapter in the story later on.**

**Thanks, **

**CertifiedGleek**


	9. Chapter 9

Life was so unfair.

Life was just so_ fucking_ unfair.

A loud bang resonated around the locker room as Finn slammed his locker door with all his might. He had spent everyday for the past two weeks in rehearsal listening to New Directions talk about the new couple that was Samchel or watching Rachel and Sam be all sweet. It made him want to barf, punch Sam in the balls, then take Rachel away from McKinley and just have his way with her. But he knew that he couldn't. She was with Sam now and he couldn't help but feel hurt. He loved her first. He was her best friend first. He was the one who realized how amazing, how talented and how gorgeous she was. It hurt to know that someone else knew everything that was wonderful about her, but the difference was that he was treasuring it. Sam was cherishing it, making sure to tell Rachel everyday how much he thought of her. Something he never had done. Something he just wishes he could have, and maybe things could be different. He wouldn't be here, pissed at the world that Rachel was with someone else.

"Jeez, Hudson. What's got your panties in a twist?" Puck said, throwing his gear on the bench in front of Finn's locker. Finn's fists clenched unconsciously. He really didn't need Puckerman's crap about his love life right now. Something's been bugging him ever since Rachel and him broke up. And now, the anger and hurt was just clouding his vision and he needed to know the answer.

"Why?" Puck looked at him, confused.

"Why, _what_ dickhead?" Puck asked crudely as Finn rolled his eyes. The same, thick-headed douche bag.

"Why'd you kiss Rachel?" Puck's eyes widened.

"Why did I kiss Rachel? Dude, she came unto me! And what do you care anyway? It's not like you're together anyway." Puck said, spinning the lock on his locker as he grabbed his duffel bag and started pulling out his change of clothes.

"I don't care who came on to who. Just..." Finn took a deep breath and looked up at his friend. "..._why_?" Puck sighed and dropped the white shirt he was going to where and faced Finn.

"You really want to know why? Because of you." Finn was confused. Him? He didn't tell Puck to make out with his girlfriend (_ex_-girlfriend. He keeps forgetting that fact and he prays that one day it won't slip out.)

"I know, because I slept with Santana and lied to her about it..." Finn said. He knew this part of the story. He lied about his virginity, she was pissed, but still. Why would she go and hop into bed with Puck? Because she _wanted_ to hurt him and knew that Puck and their history would probably be the best way how?

"No. Not _that_ you dimwit. The reason I get so many girls and MILFs to sleep with me is because I feed of their insecurities. Every time they feel crappy about themselves, I make them feel good. The way Rachel watched you flirt with that Cheerio by her locker when you guys were on time-out or something like that, you could sniff her insecurities a mile away. She felt bad about herself Finn and I was there to make her feel beautiful. I told her she was hot, offered to help her with a duet, _bam_. She was on me and who was I to stop her? She was hot, she was Jewish. It was a win-win." Finn glared at Puck for his last comment before he looked down at his feet. Puck's statement before his inappropriate comment made him think. Didn't he make Rachel feel beautiful? He always told her that he liked her... knee-highs. He sighed. No, he didn't make her feel beautiful. In fact, he _supported_ Santana once when she insulted her.

Was he really _that_ bad of a boyfriend?

Just then, a familiar voice drifted into the locker room. Sam walked in on his cellphone, holding his gear in one hand and his cellphone in the other, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, yes... I know... You're going to look fine in whatever you where... No, I really don't care if you wear nothing but your catsuit..." Puck looked at Finn for a split second, who was watching Sam put in his locker combination. Finn could guess probably who he was talking to.

"You're going to look beautiful either way... Okay. I'll be out in a few, just finished with practice... Okay... See you in a few, babe." Sam clicked the 'end call' button on his phone as Puck looked at Finn with an 'I-told-you-so' look as Finn quickly flipped him off.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry, didn't you notice you there." Sam said, fiddling with his cellphone in between his fingers.

"S'cool. How are things with Rachel?" Finn said in a forced polite tone. He couldn't bring himself to say 'your girlfriend' yet, but Sam was once his bro.

"Good. She's pretty amazing. How are things with you and Quinn?" Sam said back just as politely.

"Things are fine. You know, excited for prom and all. She's actually campaigning for us to be Prom King and Queen." Sam nodded as if he understood.

"Cool. Rachel and I were planning not to go. Her Dads are going to Columbus for the weekend and she asked me to stay and house-sit with her." Suddenly, the locker room door burst open and Rachel came in, smiling.

"Hi Finn, hi Noah." Rachel said, waving as she turned to Sam, who's face immediately broke out into a wide grin.

"Sam." Rachel said with a sultry look in her eyes. Finn knew that look. Finn knew that look too well. He knew if he was going to get lucky or not based on the way she looked at him around this time of day. He felt his knuckles go white from clenching them too much. Puck put a hand on his fists, mouthing for him to calm down. His already barely-there friendship with Rachel was going to go down the toilet if he punched the lights out of her boyfriend.

"Change of plans. Sadly, Dad and Daddy are going to be home tonight, their meeting was pushed to next week." Rachel said, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. Sam put a hand on her hip, pulling her closer as his nose rested close to her forehead.

"Bummer. I was excited for tonight." Sam said with a low voice. Rachel bit her lip, hooking her fingers around his belt loops, tugging him closer. Finn watched, gulping. He really needed to stop this. He's seen them be all sweet and stuff in the choir room, but he didn't want to see Rachel jump the guy (or touch him that way either).

"Why, what's happening tonight?" Finn blurted out before he could stop himself. Rachel and Sam turned to him with a faint blush sporting on their faces. Rachel's fingers withdrew from Sam's belt loops, as if she suddenly realized what she had just done.

"I was just going to teach Sam something." Suddenly, Rachel's reached into her pocket and pulled out her black, sleek iPhone. Wait, what happened to the deazzled one? The one full of pink stones and stars. The one that was just so Rachel. She sighed as she hit the answer button. "Hi Daddy... Sam just finished with practice, I should be home in a while... Daddy!" Rachel grew indignant as her face grew even redder than before. "We are not engaging in sexual activities!... Daddy, we were fully-clothed and we were _only_ kissing!... No Daddy, I am not implying that I do more than that..." After a few more moments, Rachel bid her father goodbye.

"Sorry. My Dads are still not over the fact that her little girl has had boyfriends. He almost went ballistic when he caught Finn and I making-out on my bed." Finn blushed and remembered the day that happened...

* * *

**October 12, 2010; 2:27pm, Rachel Berry's bedroom**

"Yes!" Rachel said, clapping her hands. One moment, she looked so happy she was going to explode and the next she had tackled him unto his bed, looking at him from under her long eyelashes. Wow, she was so hot. Finn thought as he used his hand to brush back her bangs from her eyes before she leaned down and kissed him. Her past kisses have never been this, needy. Like she wanted him so badly. Finn broke apart for a moment, searching for air and a more comfortable position.

"Come here." Finn moved up the bed and laid on his side as he patted down the spot next to him as Rachel giggled, crawling over before Finn trapped her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other resting next to her head. Finn looked down at her beautiful eyes before smiling his half crooked smile as Rachel blushed.

"What?" Rachel murmured.

"Nothing." You're just beautiful; Finn thought as he captured her lips in his. He felt her trace his bottom lip with her tongue as he opened his mouth willingly, his tongue coming out to dance with hers. He moved his hands from her waist down to her thighs. This was uncharted territory as of now and as Finn moved his hand a little higher, he half expected Rachel to move his hand up back to her waist. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when instead, she kissed him harder and rolled her hips a little against his. He was busy summoning the mailman when suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Hey Rachel-" The couple froze and looked up to see Rachel's father, Hiram, the dark scary one, with his eyes practically out his head. Rachel quickly slid his hand from her thigh to her waist.

"H-Hi Daddy. You're home early." Rachel said, sitting up as Finn rolled over to the side, blushing furiously as Finn rubbed the nape of his neck.

"So is this what you two do when your father and I are coming home late?" Hiram asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel shook her head.

"No Daddy, we were just thinking of something for Glee! I swear. Finn just had just a good idea that I had to thank him." Hiram looked at the two of them for a moment.

"Finn, it's getting late. You should get going soon."

"Daddy! It's only two thirty!" Rachel screamed indignantly as Hiram's father raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. Finn leaves at three-thirty. And young lady, we're going to have a little talk once your father gets home. And the bedroom door stays open."

* * *

Finn was snapped out of his flashback by Puck snapping in front of his face. Once his refocused his vision, he found Puck and Sam staring at him with a strange expression.

"You okay dude? You zoned out on us." Finn rubbed his face with his hands as he continued to put his things in his gym bag. That day they were caught, he remembers getting the death glare from her fathers, but the way Rachel made it up to him was even better. She let him get under the bra for second base and sometimes he really wished that they would get caught more often (Well, not really. Her fathers would probably bring out the shotgun if they caught him touching their daughter one more time after the last two).

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Where'd Rachel go?" Finn asked, trying not to sound to obsessed with her, considering her boyfriend was right in front of him.

"Her Dads picked her up. They're taking her out to dinner tonight." Sam said in a somewhat disappointed tone. Finn wanted to ask a question about what they were going to do tonight but being his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend didn't seem like a nice angle to come from. Luckily, Puck beat him to it.

"So what were you guys going to do tonight anyway that got you so bummed?" Puck said with a devilish smile as Sam grew red.

"U-Uh. Not much. Look, Puckerman I don't think it's_ any_ of your business."

"Evans, everything's my business. So what? Second base?"

"Past." Sam said non-chalantly. Finn nodded. Rachel already let him get past second base, so he guesses that she is still the same prude he once dated. Sam had thought that Puckerman would drop it at that, but he didn't.

"What? _Third?_" Sam's head snapped up and immediately blushed, fumbling over his words.

"I-I need to go home. I have to you know, take my fish for a walk." Before they knew it, Sam had bolted from the locker room, leaving Puck with a knowing look on his face as he turned to Finn.

"Are you sure Berry was a prude?" Finn smacked Puck up-side the head. Ending his weekend finding out that Sam has gotten more action in three months rather than his seven months was just fucking fantastic. Actually, thinking of Rachel getting to third base with _anyone_ but him is enough to make him bleach his brain.

"Just please, shut your fucking mouth for _one_ day."Just then, Quinn bounded into the locker room, holding stacks of papers in her hands as she thrusted them towards Finn. After, she pressed a quick kiss on his lips before explaining.

"These are prom posters as well as a few ideas for badges and your tux! Be sure to study them since I'm going to be quizzing you on Monday."

"Study them? Quinn, it's just prom." Finn knew he had said the wrong things once Quinn's eyes had darkened, giving him a death glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you that being Prom King and Queen is the ultimate status symbol and is going to help us get back where we belong. Now study them or I am going to _castrate_ you with my bare hands." Quinn stormed out of the locker room as Puck patted Finn's bicep lightly.

"Nice to know you made the right choice buddy."

* * *

**Okay. I made a huge mistake asking you guys what the pairing should be. In truth, I'm still undecided but the cut between Samchel, Finchel and the 'do whatever you want' group is pretty equal. Please, refraining from telling me that I'm going to lose a reader if I change the pairing. Please be aware that I am still the author. I can do what I please, I am just doing this poll to take into the considerations of what other people might want the story to have. More Samchel, more Finchel, more anything. **

**What is most likely will happen is in the end I will choose a pairing, but as not to be disappointing to the other pairing, I'll make a short fluff story for the pairing that doesn't end up as end game for this story. So for now, the pairing is just going to be 'Rachel B.'  
**

**Thanks!**

**CertifiedGleek**


	10. Chapter 10

When did Quinn become so naggy and annoying? Seriously, she never acted this way when they first got together. She was all flirty and pretty and the head cheerleader when he wanted to go after her. She was everything that he didn't have. Everything that Sam _did_ have. Right now, Quinn was asking whether badges or ribbons would be a better idea to use as their campaign for Prom King and Queen. Finn really couldn't care less. Badges had pins and pins could hurt you. They would stab through your shirt and hit your skin and then you'll start wondering why you got them in the first place. Ribbons in the meantime are messy. They had loose threads and boys really didn't want to wear them at all. They'd look ga- stupid. And at the end of the day, everyone's just going to take them off and throw them on the floor, leaving everything a mess. Finn sighed and propped up an elbow on the lunch table. Quinn had insisted (more like forced,) Finn to sit at a separate table away from his Glee club members to talk about prom. It was one of her favorite topics.

It was actually her_ only_ topic.

Prom this, prom that, 'Our clothes should match Finn!', 'I'm going to give away flyers Finn!', 'What are you doing? Think about prom Finn!' Everything in Quinn's life revolves around prom. His gaze drifted a little to where the Glee kids were sitting. Everyone was laughing at Mike, who was balancing a grape on the tip of his nose and trying to roll it into his mouth, but proving unsuccessful. Everyone laughed as the grape rolled off the the side and landed on Artie's potato and beef casserole. Finn felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards a bit as he saw the happy faces of the Glee club. Mike and Tina were laughing as he nudged her playfully. Artie and Brittany were still together going strong, Brittany perched on Artie's lap as she continued to smile with the rest of the club. Mercedes and Rachel were giggling and talking and Finn was amazed at how Rachel had gone from friendless to suddenly gaining best friends. She was over at his house with Kurt almost every single weekend or Kurt was sleeping over at her house. Finn's stomach suddenly dropped a little as he watched Sam, who was sitting next to Rachel, tugged her close and kiss her cheek playfully as everyone groaned goodhearted. Faint shouts of 'Stop being so cute!' and 'I'm going to puke' were heard from a distance.

"Finn? Finn!" Finn snapped out of his little haze bubble as he tore his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend and focused back on his girlfriend.

"I was asking you, should we do cookies or brownies?"

"For what?" Quinn looked at him with that look in her eye.

Oh shit. Scary Quinn.

"I mean, cookies. I mean, you totally bake awesome cookies."

"Fantastic! You can help me hand them out tomorrow during fifth hour." Quinn went from Oh-My-God-I'm-Going-To-Kill-You Quinn to You're-such-an-awesome-boyfriend Quinn in three seconds flat. She then started to ramble on about her dress and how he had to have his tie custom made so it matched with her. Finn couldn't help but look once more to the Glee table. Rachel had taken out a tupperware and took out three cookies then handed the rest to the Glee club as they eagerly took one. Sam bit into one and his face turned to one of pure pleasure.

"Hey Quinn, I forgot something at the table. I'll just go get it." Quinn nodded without looking up, trying to figure out how they were going to catch everyone's attention. Finn walked over to the Glee table as Artie smiled at him.

"Sup Finn? You're just in time to have some of Rachel's vegan chocolate chip cookies. They taste amazing." Finn's face lit up as Rachel handed him a chocolate chip cookie with a smile.

"There you go. Some fuel for your prom planning with Quinn." Rachel said as Finn looked down at her. She was wearing a simple dress with a belt that wrapped around her waist, her bangs pushed to the side and she smiled up softly at him. She looked so adorable and she had a little smear of chocolate on the corner of her lip. Rachel must have noticed his staring because she began to blush and look down.

"What?"

"You have a little chocolate on you." Rachel turned into a darker shade of pink as ash used her thumb to wipe the wrong corner of her lip. Finn gulped as he watched Rachel turned to Sam.

"Oh. Right here." Sam used his thumb to brush off the chocolate from the corner of Rachel's lip as Rachel smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Finn felt his eyes trail as Rachel's neck trailed up with blush before turning back to the Glee club, who were all staring at Finn stand frozen there.

"Finn!" Quinn's voice screeched across the cafeteria as Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm _coming_ Quinn."

"You and Quinn should join us tomorrow night. The whole Glee club is having date night on Friday at Tina's house. Get yourself off the stress of prom. Come on, it'll be fun." Mike said, noticing that Quinn looked like she was about to burst with all this prom planning in her hands. Finn looked back at Quinn, who was motioning for him to come back, probably to tell him something again about prom. Finn looked at the eager faces of all his fellow teammates. It's been a long time since he last hung out with them as a group, ever since he started dating Quinn again and she started demanding all his extra time to help plan for prom (why does that stupid word keep coming up when he talks about Quinn?) and it's been just too long. He nodded and smiled at everyone.

"We'll be there."

* * *

He actually meant _he_ was going to be there.

As soon as he had mentioned the idea to Quinn, she had shot it down faster than the FBI would shoot Osama Bin Laden down.

"Finn, we can't spend Friday nights with the Glee club. We have to think of more ways to be Prom King and Queen."

"Why?" Finally. He finally said it. He didn't get why it was such a big deal. Prom was happening next year too. Prom was only in high school and the prize for winning Prom King and Queen was a dinky plastic crown. Why did it matter so much to her?

"Why? Because Finn, it'll help us get back to where we belong."

"And where do we belong exactly?"

"On top, now hurry up! We have to check out that flower shop downtown for the corsage and boutonniere. They just_ have_ to match our outfits." Finn had stayed silent the whole trip to that lame flower shop on the other end of town. Quinn had started to chat up the person behind the desk and they kept talking about flowers and she told the girls about her dress_ and_ showed her a picture of the dress on her phone. They had been there for almost an hour and Quinn still hadn't gotten the flowers she wanted. Just then, the bell on the door rang, signaling someone was coming into the store. Finn turned his head and saw Sam and Mike, talking about something.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Finn asked, as Sam and Mike bid them hello.

"Oh, we're just getting the corsages for prom next week. Rachel and Tina said that we don't have to get any for them, but we wanted to. We ordered them last week." Mike said as they made their way to the cashier, handing their receipts to her. She looked them over before walking over to the back closet to retrieve their orders.

"Have you picked Quinn's corsage yet?" Sam asked as Finn shook her head. It was a little hard to believe that he was actually a little civil with Rachel's boyfriend, considering he was his current girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and the boyfriend of his ex-girlfriend.

"Quinn's picking everything out on her own. She wants to color coordinate everything and stuff."

"Oh right, she was talking about that a little when we were dating." Sam said with an understanding head nod as the woman came back with two boxes.

"Okay, this is the dark blue sweetheart rose corsage with a few gems-" She handed the box to Mike and turned to Sam "-and this is the baby pink Alstromeria flower with variegated ivy and a pink satin ribbon." Sam opened the box to reveal a gorgeous flower resting in the blue box. It was decorated perfectly and it came with a pink satin ribbon that would look just perfect on Rachel. Finn just knew how it would look on Rachel.

"Dude, it's going to look perfect for her!" Mike said, nodding in approval as Quinn moved towards the corsage.

"That's the corsage you bought for Rachel?" Quinn asked, peering into the box with sudden interest.

"Yeah." Sam said nervously as Quinn continued to peer into the box.

"I want one just like this."

"Woah, Quinn, no way. I bought this corsage for Rachel." Quinn huffed and marched to the cashier, ignoring Sam's protests.

"I want a corsage exactly like this please, except I want it in light blue or white." The cashier shook her head. Sam mouthed a 'please' to the cashier lady.

"Sorry sugar, that corsage was an original by him. He picked the flowers and design himself and unless he gives you his exact specifications, I can't give you one like it." Quinn huffed as Sam nodded and mouthed a 'thank you.' Sam and Mike had spent a good two hours trying to pick out good corsages until towards the end, Sam decided to customize his own corsage that would look perfect on Rachel.

"Fine. I'm going to make a corsage that's even better than the one you bought. And my dress will probably be one_ thousand_ times better than Man Hands'."

"_Don't_ call Rachel that." To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Sam who was defending Rachel. It was _Finn_. Quinn turned to him with an indignant expression.

"_Excuse me_? You're sticking up for that _thing_?"

"She's not a _thing_ Quinn. She's a beautiful person, inside and out. We should leave Mike. Rachel and Tina will start wondering where we are. I'll see you in school Finn." Sam said in a tight voice as Mike looked apologetically at Finn before following Sam out of the flower shop. Finn sighed and rubbed his face as Quinn looked at him, steam seeming to come out of her ears.

"I can't believe you stood up to your ex-girlfriend Finn. You're dating _me_ now, you're supposed to have _my_ back."

"Can we just get this over with Quinn? I really don't want to talk right now."

"We are going to talk Finn Hudson-"

"Just get your damn flowers already!" Finn yelled, unable to hold in all the anger that was rising to the surface. Quinn was stunned to silence as she moved around, picking out her corsage and his boutonniere easily before paying the woman. Finn walked out of the store and hopped into his car without another word as Quinn hopped in next to him. They drove back to Quinn's house in complete silence and once Finn had stopped at her house, she tried to talk to him. He was pissed. He couldn't believe that she was yelling at him for standing up to his friend. Who gave a rat's ass if Rachel was his ex? She deserved so much better than what Quinn does to her, what he himself has done to her.

"Finn..." Finn let out a deep breath, clutching the steering wheel.

"We'll talk later Quinn. I have the date night thing with the club tonight."

"But Finn..."

"Quinn. If you're coming, tell me now. If you're not, you're more than welcome to step out of the car." Quinn huffed and turned her nose up, stepping out of the car and slamming the door as she stormed into the house. Finn sighed, rubbing his face as he turned around and started driving towards Tina's house. He opened his phone and checked the address before stopping in front of a modern house. He walked up the walkway before knocking on the door three times, waiting a few seconds before hearing a faint 'Coming!' from inside. Tina answered the door, yelled out something in her language before turning to Finn.

"Sorry, parents are going to leave soon and they need some last minute things. Everyone's in the basement about to start a movie. Where's Quinn?" Tina asked, pointing towards the door near the stairs. Finn shrugged as he opened the door, hearing the sounds of chatter and laughter drifting from downstairs. He climbed down the stairs and was met by the Glee club sprawled across the floor and the furniture. Mike was sitting on a one-person arm chair, obviously waiting for Tina. Artie was situated on the couch, his legs in front of him as Brittany was next to him, her head on his shoulder. On the floor in front of the couch was Sam and Rachel. Rachel was curled up next to Sam, his arm around her as he was whispering something that made her giggle. Their legs were intertwined and so were their hands on their lap. Puck and Lauren were propped up against the wall, laughing at something on Puck's phone. Everyone looked up to see Finn arrive.

"Hey man. Glad you could make it. Sit yourself anywhere. We'll start the movie once Tina comes down with the snacks and stuff." Mike said, gesturing to the room as everyone greeted him. Finn situated himself next to Rachel since Brittany decided to take the rest of the couch by resting her head in Artie's lap. Finn smiled at Rachel, who smiled back softly at him.

"Alright! I have some chips, soda and Rachel's cookies. Which movie are we watching first?" Simultaneous shouts of "Horror!" and "Comedy!" were shouted.

"Okay, why don't we flip a coin? Heads is horror and tails is comedy." Mike flipped the quarter and it landed on heads.

"Horror it is." Several high-pitched groans erupted, all from the girls. Mike grinned as he popped in 'The Ring' into Tina's DVD player. Thirty minutes into the movie that girls were shaking in their seats.

"Why is she coming out of the TV? That is just ridiculous. Why don't they just run?" Rachel mumbled into Sam's shirt. She was now practically on Sam's lap, her head buried into his shirt as Sam chuckled softly.

"I don't know babe. They clearly didn't ask for 3D." Rachel giggled, turning to the TV, only to squeal and bury her head into Sam's shirt once more. Finn looked over to the couple. Sam was stroking Rachel's spine to soothe her. Finn knew that she hated scary movies, they really freaked her out. They had once watched the Grudge during summer and Rachel was practically all over him during the movie that he had to chuckle.

"Can we please turn this off?" Tina asked from Mike's chest as Mike shook his head.

"Why not? Clearly only like half of us are acutally interested in this pathetic excuse for a horror film." Lauren said, staring at the TV as she munched on a bag of chips. Suddenly, Sam's phone vibrated as Mike paused the movie and opened the lights for a while. Rachel was still curled on Sam, her hand resting in his. She heard Sam sigh and mumble something before putting down his phone.

"Sorry babe, Mom just called. I have to watch Tommy for the night since the babysitter canceled on us." Rachel pouted, slipping off Sam's lap as he moved to grab his keys and get up.

"Do you think someone else can bring you home tonight-?"

"I probably can." Finn said without hesitation, glad to be getting a little alone time with Rachel for the first time in a month or two. Sam looked hesitant, but nodded, bending down and kissing Rachel sweetly.

"You're really leaving me here alone with no one to defend me from the woman on the TV?" Rachel asked as Sam kissed her once more.

"Finn's here. And so are Tina and Brittany. I'm really sorry babe. I'll call you tonight okay? Lu zong lor ." Sam said, kissing her passionately one last time before standing up and bidding everyone in the group goodbye.

"What did he say?" Finn asked as Sam went up the stairs as Rachel turned to Finn and smiled.

"He says that to me every time we say goodbye to each other. It means 'be safe, beautiful.'" Rachel said when suddenly the lights went off and movie began to play, completely terrifying Rachel as she suddenly clung on to Finn. Finn was startled, but kept his place and rubbed her back soothingly as the people on the TV screamed.

"It's okay Rachel, it's just a movie."

"Sorry Finn, you know how much I hate them." Finn smiled as Rachel scooted closer to him, clutching the edge of his shirt lightly as he put an arm around her. He looked down and saw Rachel burying her face into his shirt a little. He remembered how Rachel had begged him not to bring another scary movie to one of their dates. He remembered how Rachel had even tried to kiss him repeatedly, just to get out of watching the movie. He smiled softly, looking down at her almost at the same place she was when they had watched their first scary movie together.

"Yeah, I remember."

* * *

** Hey guys! Here's a long update. I hate Fuinn either way, even if Rachel ends up with Sam or Finn. Fuinn has to go.**

**Who else was disappointed by Night of Neglect? It wasn't a very interesting episode and the only thing that caught my eye was the promo for Born This Way, which I am super, duper excited about, cause KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY AND BLAINE AND SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW AND BORN THIS WAY AND RACHEL AND HER NOSE AND FINN PUNCHING RACHEL CAUSE OF HIS DANCING AND 90 MINUTES OF PURE GLEE. **

**Except the Fuinn PDA. Yeah, that sucks ass.  
**

**Sorry. Fangirling. **

**Thanks and review guys!**

**CertifiedGleek**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay guys, I called you all in here because I need to bring up a very important issue." Mr. Schue said, walking into the impromptu Glee rehearsal he had called. He had just come back from Figgin's office and he seriously didn't know why Rachel and Sam couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Okay guys, I'm really happy you guys have found your significant other or whatever, but you guys have got to stop with it on school grounds. Rachel and Sam are in the principal's office right now because Sue found them making out in the janitor's closet." Everyone in the club snickered as Will looked at them.

"What?"

"Compared to the situations we find them when we hang out on the weekends, them making out became normal. Sickening, but normal." Kurt said, waving his hand as if the issue wasn't a big deal anymore to them. It was true. All the kids in Glee, minus Santana, Finn and Quinn, always hung out during the weekends and they couldn't keep track anymore of how many times Samchel had snuck out of their outings to go make out somewhere.

"Why? What have they been doing?" Finn asked with a piqued interest, ignoring Quinn's glare and the fact that her grip on his arm was tightening considerably.

"Hmmm, there was that time that we went out for a movie and they weren't watching…" Artie said, remembering turning his head to ask Rachel if she wanted anything from the concession stand and found Sam's tongue down her throat. He had cleared his throat numerous times and only after the tenth one did Sam and Rachel look up and had the decency to blush and go back to their seats.

"Oh, wasn't there that time in the bathroom at Breadstix too?" Mercedes piped in, remembering walking into the girl's bathroom at Breadstrix after a group date and finding Sam pinning Rachel against a wall.

"Don't forget that one when we were at Tina's house."

"I'm still disinfecting my sheets." Tina shuddered, remembering Mike coming down to tell her that she should probably change her sheets since Sam and Rachel were rolling around basically half naked in them.

"And that time in the Sam's car…"

"And Rachel's car…"

"I found them in the locker room."

"Empty classroom…"

"Oh, well let's not forget the one in this choir room." Just then, Rachel and Sam walked into the choir room, ashamed and red faced as they took their seats.

"Oh, Sam, Rachel. Good timing. I was just teaching everyone in Glee club the importance of _self-control_. I know you guys love each other and all that, but please. Not on school grounds. If Sue caches you guys again, she will stop at nothing to have you two expelled and I don't want two of or best singers to get expelled okay? Nationals are coming up soon." Kurt moved from behind Rachel and brushed back her hair to catch a glimpse of (another) hickey before Rachel swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"We're terribly sorry Mr. Schue. We just can't have any alone time at my house or at Sam's, so we have to resort to public places."

"Yeah, her dads watch us like a hawk and my little brother and sister are at mine. I don't want to scar them."

"That doesn't mean you can scar _us_!" Kurt protested just as Sam's phone started to ring. He picked it up and spoke a few minutes before hanging up and looking at Rachel, who seems to understand what was happening. Sam looked defeated, but he managed to give Rachel a small smile

"Are they okay?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Sam shook his head.

"It's all gone."

"I am so sorry Sam. I wish I could do more." Sam smiled at Rachel and squeezed her knee.

"You've already done so much. But Mom and Dad have a late shift and I have to go take care of them. Do you wanna help?" Rachel nodded.

"Mr. Schue, I am sorry for us leaving like this unexpectedly but Sam and I have some important manners to take care of in the meantime. We'll see you all tomorrow during rehearsal." Rachel and Sam walked out, talking quietly.

"Use protection!" Puckerman yelled as Finn glared at him. He refused to believe that

"Are they okay? Sam looks upset." Mr. Schue shrugged.

"Well guys, meeting adjourned. We'll meet again tomorrow during rehearsal. You guys can go." Finn felt Quinn's hand slip into his as they walked out of the choir room. Quinn had apologized (well, admitted that they should stop fighting and get back to planning prom) and now they were supposed to go to fifth hour together.

"Hey babe? I just need to fetch something from my locker really quick. You can go ahead to fifth hour, I'll just meet you there." He bent down and pecked her lips lightly as she nodded and headed off in the other direction. Finn walked over to Puck, who was stuffing a bunch of papers from his bag into his locker.

"Hey dude!" Puck looked up at Finn, who was walking towards him.

"Sup?"

"I need your help."

"Dude, I'm not going to help you make another Lady Gaga costume. Do you know how much _crap_ I got from my sister after wrecking her favorite shower curtain?"

"No, I need your help with something else. We're going to go on a stakeout."

"For what?"

"Ra- Sam! He looks really upset and I heard something about a motel…"

"You just want to know if they're doing the nasty don't you?" Finn rolled his eyes. (Okay, maybe he did) He was more concerned about the fact Sam looked upset. Sure, they weren't really friends (actually, he had a feeling Sam hated him considering he stole Quinn from him) but they were still teammates and as co-captain he had to make sure he was okay right? He totally wasn't doing this cause he wanted to find out if Rachel gave her virginity to the guy he stole his current girlfriend from.

* * *

That night, Finn and Puck found themselves in Finn's car, taking pictures of the American Motel that he heard Sam was staying at from Kurt. He had overheard while he was passing by his bedroom yesterday on his way to fix himself a sandwich.

"Dude, are you serious? You and Quinn haven't even gotten to second yet?"

"She keeps saying that it'll be better once we win Prom King and Queen. Wait, why am I talking to you about this?" Puck shrugged.

"I asked you what you were doing for prom, you shrugged, then I asked if you got it on with Quinn. Hey! Someone's coming out of the room." Finn snapped his head to the direction of the motel room and lifted his binoculars, only to see Kurt come out of the room.

"Holy shit. Trouty mouth is cheating on Rachel with _Kurt_? Dude, that's messed up."

"I have to tell Rach." Finn murmured, not believing that his step-brother with a boyfriend, is cheating on him with his _best friend_'s boyfriend. It seemed unrealistic to him.

And apparently, to Rachel too.

"Finn, I'm a _hundred percent_ sure Sam isn't cheating on me with Kurt. And thank you for accusing Sam of being unfaithful." Rachel said angrily, slamming her locker as she walked away from him with purpose.

"Rachel, I saw him exit a motel room at American motel last night and he hugged Kurt. Plus, how would _you_ know he isn't gay?"

"Because I'm _dating_ him Finn. Plus, we were close friends long before we started dating. I'm pretty sure if he was gay, don't you think he would not want to pursue a relationship with me?" Finn walked faster to catch up with Rachel, who was trying to escape him.

"Maybe he's using you as his gay beard." Finn knew he said something wrong as Rachel stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway, her brown tears brimming with tears. Finn's heart shattered as he saw Rachel's insulted and hurt expression staring back at him.

"Thank you, for once again, insinuating that all the guys I'm dating can't like me _without_ an ulterior motive." Rachel moved to storm away in the other direction, tears blurring her vision. She felt his strong hand wrap around her arm and pulled her back and she found herself face to face with Finn's heartbroken expression. For some reason, she stayed in her place as he continued to look at her before diverting his stare.

"Rach, that's not what I meant..." His voice was hoarse and apologetic as he whispered to her.

"Then what did you mean Finn?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I-I.." Finn took a deep breath and locked eyes with her beautiful brown ones. "I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Hurt? Maybe you should have thought about me getting hurt and heartbroken before you started dating Quinn again." And with that, she slipped through his grasp and walked away from him. Not angry or with pride, like she usually did, but defeated, her shoulders slumped and her stance sad.

And Finn couldn't help but think that he let her slip out of his fingers and out of his life once more.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that this isn't a very long update, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks, **

**CertifiedGleek**


	12. Chapter 12

Prom.

_Prom._

Prom.

Prom was the one word Finn Hudson had grown to hate for the past few months. Prom was the only conversation that he and Quinn talked about when they were together. And now, the day had come. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Quinn to come down for pictures as her Mom hovered over him, attempting to fix his bow tie which color coordinated with Quinn's dress. He hated the damn bow tie. It was suffocating him. It was tight, it was making his throat itchy, and he just wanted to rip it off, but he knew that Quinn wouldn't be to happy with him and he'd have to go through another lecture of how important color coordinating their outfits were to being Prom King and Queen. He really didn't get it. Everyone else in Glee was pitching in to ride one limo to Prom while Quinn had to go and rent one for themselves. She really pissed him off sometimes, but Finn couldn't help but stare at Quinn as she walked down the stairs in her blue dress. She looked pretty. Like,_ really_ pretty.

"You look great." Quinn said and for a split second, Finn saw the girl that he fell for back in freshman year.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life." Finn breathed out, remembering the feeling well from Freshman year. He had walked through McKinley High's doors and saw her standing there at her locker, her blonde hair covering her face like a veil and when he realized his locker was next to hers, he went there with a skip in her step. She looked unreal, like one of those princesses in a fairytale. Those who fell in love with Prince Charming. Suddenly, he remembered the box he was holding.

"I really like your tux.." He brought out the simple gardenia with a light green ribbon that she had gotten for them. She wanted to keep strict with the traditions and that meant that Finn had to give it to her on the night of prom.

"Thanks. Ra- My mom helped me pick it out."

"I knew your Mom had such great taste." Finn knew. Based on the look on her face, she loved the fact that the tux matched her dress perfectly. This was the only task she had given him and he really didn't want to mess it up. But his Mom, didn't help him pick it out, a spunky little brunette actually did. Finn's mind went back to the conversation in the hallway with Rachel. She had solved this problem of his, like he had solved everything else for him.

* * *

"I hate this." Finn said, shoving the flyer for the tux rentals back into his locker before slamming it.

"Woah, Finn. What did the locker do to you?" He turned at the sound of a very familiar voice. Ever since their fallout last week, he had gone up to her and apologized, saying that that wasn't what he meant about Sam dating her. He was just stressed and he missed her as a friend. She had quietly admitted that she missed him too, and that being her friend really meant a lot to her. They made it a point from thereon to at least have a conversation everyday during the classes they had together. Sam didn't seem to mind really, but he started butting in when Finn hit topics regarding their relationship or how Sam was doing with being homeless and all.

"I just hate picking out these stupid tuxes. They're fucking _stupid_." Finn said, smacking the locker's door. Rachel looked at him sympathetically as she opened his locker again, getting out the flyer. Finn sighed as he watched Rachel observe the tuxes.

"What color is Quinn's dress?" Rachel asked without looking up from the paper. Finn tried to part the different prom information in his head.

"It's light blue."

"Well, knowing Quinn and her need to plan everything, which includes colo coordination, I'm thinking you should go with this tux over here-" Rachel pointed to one of the tuxes on the far left corner. "- and match it with a light blue bow tie. You always did look good in blue." Rachel said, grabbing a pencil and circling the tux she picked for him and scribbled down the words 'with light blue bow tie' under it.

"There you go. Just bring this to the tux place and you should be all good." Rachel folded the paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket, tapping it lightly as she smiled up at him. Why was she like this? Why was she so willing to help him with Quinn, when he was being such a douche bag and hating Sam for dating her?

"Why are you helping me?" Finn asked as Rachel looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Because you're my friend Finn. And good friends support their other friends no matter what." Rachel whispered softly, smiling back tenderly at him just as Sam approaches them and kisses Rachel's cheek.

"Sup, Finn?" Sam says with a smile on his face as he takes Rachel's books from her as Rachel smiles up at him.

"So, what's up with you guys?" The secret of Sam's life in the motel had come out the same day Rachel and Finn had the big blowout. Rachel had told Sam about the stakeout and the suspicions, so he just announced it in front of Glee club and admittedly, Finn felt super shitty after it. He hated himself for assuming the worst about Sam cheating on Rachel while Rachel had been nothing but, well, supportive of him and Quinn, even offering to help him find a tux so he matched with Quinn's dress.

Why couldn't he be as selfless as Rachel?

* * *

Finn was snapped out by his little bubble when he felt Quinn tug on his hand since they had arrived Breadstix. Finn just nodded and hopped out of the limo, holding her hand out like the gentleman he was so Quinn could get out of the limo. Quinn smiled and latched on to his arm as they walked into Breadstix, immediately spotting the whole group minus them, laughing and talking at a big table in the corner. Quinn plastered a smile on her face as they moved towards the Glee group.

"Hey! Look who decides to show up." Lauren says, popping another breadstick into her mouth.

"We just wanted to say how great everyone looks and to vote for Hudson-Fabray!" Finn's gaze traveled down to Rachel, who looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a light pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. And based on the look in Sam's eyes, he saw it too. He watched as Sam leaned in and whispered something to her as she bit her lip.

"Oh God, seriously? We were making progress." Kurt said, followed by a groan as Sam's head snapped up.

"W-What?"

"Please, enough with all the sex talk. I'm sure you had a great time last week but Sam really _can't_ whisper." Sam and Rachel start blushing in a deep shade of red as an awkward silence filled up the table. Finn felt like a boulder just dropped into his stomach. Rachel and Sam had _sex_? No, they couldn't have. Rachel was waiting for _him_. He was supposed to be the one to take her virginity, to be the first one to kiss her and touch her that way, and hopefully the only one.

"Hold up, you two fucked each other?" Puck asked loudly from the other end of the table.

"And I didn't know about it?" Mercedes asked, frowning a little.

"Noah, must you be so vulgar? And Mercedes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The only reason Kurt found out is because I accidentally answered my phone while Sam was still with me." Rachel answered, her face turning a deep red.

"Images, still floating in my brain by the way." Kurt said, waving his arms around as Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at the two.

"We weren't expecting anyone to call one of us." Finn felt his whole world collapsing around him. He got it. They weren't together. He knew that. He knew that damn well, but why did knowing that Rachel had given that special piece of her away to _Sam_, hurt him so much? He felt his throat tighten up, the lump seeming to clog his airway as he barely felt Quinn tug him away from the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just froze up and stared at your shoes the whole time. You have to make a good impression on the voters Finn, and you can't just stand there looking like an idiot!" Quinn let out a frustrated breath. "You know what? We're going to have a nice dinner, go to prom, win prom King and Queen, and maybe we could start talking about that little something something I promised you." Quinn said with a seductive smile, which usually had Finn grinning like a maniac, but now, he was just staring at his empty plate, fiddling with the napkin as he looked like he was trying to wrap his brain around something. He couldn't believe it. He thought Rachel was a prude. He never even got past second base during their seven months of dating, why would Sam get a home run only like what... _four_ months of dating? He couldn't get the images of Sam's hands, roaming Rachel's body out of his mind. The way that he would slip inside her as she screamed his name, kissing him with those plump lips.

It was tearing him up inside, to know that Rachel was intimate in that way to someone and he felt his chest heave at the fact that he might never get the chance to be that way with her. Not now, not ever. He felt tears stinging in the back of his eyes and he tried to wish them away. Why did he care? Rachel was his ex-girlfriend. He had Quinn, the hottest, most popular girl in school. Rachel was nothing.

But at the same time, she was _everything_.

* * *

Dinner with the Glee club was quiet after the awkward encounter with Finn and Quinn. Everyone watched as Kurt's comment seemingly struck something in Finn, who had grown quiet all of a sudden. His gaze remained on Rachel and Sam, who had grown uncomfortable at his staring before Quinn had tugged him away to the table she had reserved for them at the back. Rachel glared at Kurt, who had seem to shrunk into his seat. Rachel stood up and told Sam she would be back shortly before grabbing Kurt by the collar and dragging him to

"_Kurt_. You really shouldn't have made that comment." Rachel hissed as he dragged Kurt by the entrance.

"And why not? You're dating Sam, Rachel."

"But you saw how much that comment hurt him Kurt. We were girlfriend and boyfriend and I really wouldn't want to know about Finn and Quinn's intimate relations even if we were broken up. We have too much past between us."

"But why would you care? Isn't this what you've always wanted? To find that one guy who was going to love and appreciate you for all you are? You have that in Sam, Rachel. He adores you so much. If you didn't want to hurt Finn, then why'd you sleep with Sam?" Kurt asked as Rachel let out a breath.

"Because Kurt. Sam's been so good to me and I care about him so much and I just wanted to get over Finn so badly. And, don't get me wrong, Sam was so gentle and so amazing and I wouldn't change it for the world..."

"But you wish it was Finn, don't you?" Rachel rubbed her face with her hands.

"I care about Sam, so much. He's my best friend and my boyfriend and he is so amazing. I-I love him Kurt. But, I have this stupid, irrational fantasy that Finn was going to be my first. I was so sure that Finn was going to be my first. A-And, I sometimes wish that he was."

"Why? Wasn't Sam, any... good?" Rachel sighed, smiling a little.

"It was great. We were both virgins, so exploring everything for the first time... it was something. But, for some reason, I'm not in it as much as I think I would be if it was Finn." Rachel let his gaze linger to Sam, who was looking at Finn and Quinn, who were sitting a few tables away, talking and eating together awkwardly. Sam eyed Quinn with a different expression on his face, as if he was thinking of something. He shook his head and went back to the conversations on the table, smiling once he caught her eye.

"And I think Sam wasn't as in to it as he would be... if it was with Quinn." Rachel said with a soft, defeated voice. Kurt hugged Rachel, holding on to her tightly, as if he wouldn't let her fall apart.

"No. Rachel Barbara Berry, you listen to me. You see Sam over there? He's crazy about you. Do you think that we don't see him stare at you in the hallways or the way he just holds you close to him? He stares at you like you're one of the greatest things in the world and he cares about you and loves you as much as you do. Maybe things seem a little unclear now because of Finn and Quinn and all this drama around us, but you have to see that you care about Sam and Sam cares about you. He does. And maybe it won't work out in the future, maybe it will, and you can't keep lingering in the past. Whatever happens, if you break up with him tomorrow or next week or next year or maybe never, you just have to live in the moment. Stop thinking of what could happen or what could have happened. Just live in what's happening." Rachel looked up at Kurt with tears in her eyes, wiping them away. She engulfed Kurt in a giant hug as he hugged back.

"Thank you Kurt. You're right, I-I have to appreciate what I have now. And Sam, this amazing, wonderful guy, is what I have now." Rachel nodded and linked arms with Kurt before walking back to the table, scooting in next to Sam, who eyed her worriedly.

"You okay babe?" Rachel captured Sam's lips in a deep kiss, tugging him closer to her as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Once oxygen became necessary, they broke apart as everyone around them cat-called and groaned playfully.

"Wow. What was that for?" Rachel smiled and wiped the bit of lip gloss of the top corner of his lip before giving him a chaste kiss.

"For just being you."

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but summer is coming up soon and I promise to have the next update, which will contain the Prom scene, by the end of this week. I promise you guys! I will not give up on this story.**

**PS. I think I'm going to stick to Finchel. The finale has restored my faith and hope in them, but Sam will not get hurt. I promise you guys. And there will be a bit more Samchel fluff and Finchel angst!**

**Thanks for reviewing,**

**CertifiedGleek**


	13. Readers, please read this

**Before you think, OH, WHAT A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER READING IT, I really think you should.**

My dear, dear readers,

I have come to a very sad decision. I don't feel like I've been a very good author or updater in regard to my stories, so I think I'm going to start from scratch. I find that my stories have repeating plots and I absolutely hate it. So, since I have come to the end of the road for most of my stories except for Strictly Platonic, Or Is It? and Dear Rachel, I'm going to delete everything else. They aren't going anywhere in terms of plot or being updated and they waste a lot of cyber space. I want to become a better writer and start working on new plots, more interesting plots than what I have come up with so far. Strictly Platonic will still continued to be updated and I will finish it, **I promise you**. Dear Rachel is one of my... _finer_ stories so I'd like to keep it around if people would like to read it. But I want to focus on more interesting plots, not the usual, she got into a car accident, almost died, Finn realizes he loves her, struggle between the two then happy ending. I find it boring, I really do and some people like it, but I'd like to come up with plots that actually focus on real life issues like homophobia, bullying, suicide, drugs, peer pressure, and fluff. I'm actually quite good at writing fluff, but the girl in me keeps wanting the drama and I'm not amused with myself. I want to write a story where Rachel and Finn weren't in Glee club. Maybe they were some police agents or spies or janitors or something. I revolve around the same story plots and I irritate myself with it. I'm actually thinking of planning a story called 'New Direction,' a spin-off to Glee as inspired by the posts in tumblr. I want to be a better writer for everyone. I'm going to post this in all my stories, if you've story alerted to more than one of my stories.

Here are some reasons why I want to delete the stories:

To those who alerted for** Believe In Me, Believe In Love**:  
I think I started that story off on the wrong foot. I'll try to rewrite it with a little more drama okay?

To those who alerted for **Bloodlines**:  
I don't know why the story just doesn't work for me, but it doesn't. I don't remember the details of reading Percy Jackson, and I'm sorry.

To those who alerted for **Come Back To Me**:  
Again. A repeating story plot of mine. The Rachel falls in love with another boy, Finn gets jealous, but Rachel is happy and Finn wants that for her. They get together in the end. It's repeated in several stories and I'm going to try and steer away from it okay?

To those who alerted in** Empty and Broken**:  
It's not complete yet, and I'm missing an epilogue, but truthfully? One of my worst stories.

To those who alerted for **Everything's Going To Be Okay**:  
This story was inspired by a video on youtube and I was aiming for it to be an inspirational story, but the inspiration stopped with me. I was going through a bad time and I couldn't think to update the story when I felt like nothing was going to be okay.

To those who alerted for How** Do I Get You to Notice Me?**:  
It's another repeating plot. The whole Finn gets jealous one.

To the rest who alerted for everything else:  
I'm sorry. _I just want a fresh start_.

**PS. **  
**For you Strictly Platonic readers, the ending is going to be a 'choose your adventure' type thing. You can read either the Samchel ending or the Finchel ending. Happy? **

Thanks for everyone who stuck through my stories,

Nicole (CertifiedGleek)


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, this story is going to have to go on hiatus for a while. I'm having a major case of writer's block for this story. :(

Sorry! Please don't kill me. I'll have a chapter for you or maybe a new story or something soon!

lostinthelights (formerly CertifiedGleek)


	15. Chapter 13

Seriously, when was fate going to give him a fucking_ break?_

Finn closed the door to his truck as Quinn glared at him, obviously expecting him to open the door for her. He sighed as he walked over to the passenger's side and helped Quinn down from her seat. She retied her corsage before plastering a smile on her face just as Finn adjusted his bow tie, silently thanking Rachel for helping him pick his tux. At least he didn't look like a total nerd. He had no doubt that if he was the one who had picked the tux, he'd look at least ten times stupider. At least Rachel knew him well enough to pick good enough clothes for him, even though she never complained about all the flannel and puffy vests he wore. Kurt called them an "abomination to the fashion world" and refused to look into his closet. Quinn looped his arm with hers as they began to walk to the gym in a tense silence.

"So, are you ready to win Prom King and Queen?" Quinn asks. Finn merely shurgs.

"I guess I am." Quinn huffs in frustration.

"What is up with you? I've been trying to get us to win Prom Royalty and all you do is act like you don't want it!" Quinn says, pulling his arm from hers. Finn sighs. He really has no energy to deal with her right now.

"I do want it. Now come on, I think I see the rest of the Glee club up ahead." Finn lies, dragging her arm so that they reach the front door of the gym. The gym was decorated pretty nicely. There were several streamers hanging everywhere and there was a stage up front for the Glee club to perform on. Finn and Quinn didn't have any solos for the night since she didn't want anything to distract them from winning, which was kinda pointless because everyone voted already. When they walked in, Sam, Puck and Artie were already launching into "Friday" by that weird teenage girl everyone hates. Quinn pulls him unto the dance floor, plastering a smile on her face before she begins to dance.

He fakes a smile and dances along with her. Anything to keep her from freaking out on him and making this night even worse.

He turns his head and sees her and he can't help but smile.

She's dancing with Mercedes since her boyfriend's up on stage singing, her dress floating around her like she's flying a bit. Her hips sway to the beat as she takes Mercedes' hands and twirl them around, throwing her head back and laughing when it fails ultimately. He doesn't realize that he's still watching her until Quinn steps on his foot, really _hard_.

"Ouch!" He yelps, rubbing his foot.

"Sorry babe. I guess I'm clumsier than you." Quinn says in a sweet voice dripping in poison. He knows that she stepped on him purposely so he'd stop looking at Rachel. He just fakes a smile and shakes his head.

"Nah, it's okay babe. I just wasn't looking. Anyways, I'm thirsty. I'm just going to go get punch. Want some?"

"Finn, punch is a colored drink! It might stain my teeth. Get me a water." Finn just nodded before leaving, rolling his eyes as he made his way to the table with all the drinks. As he was getting punch, he turned around and hit someone small and soft. Finn looked down at his cup and realized that it was empty, but when he looked up, it connected with a familiar pair of dark brown eyes.

"Oh God, Rachel. I'm so sorry..." Rachel's front is soaked with the bright red punch, and she's biting her lip and he knows she's trying not to cry because he basically ruined her prom night.

"N-No, it's okay Finn. I-I can try to get it out with some wet paper towels or something..." Finn sighs, feeling like absolute shit for doing this to her. Finn takes a hold of her wrist and starts tugging her through the crowd until they're out in the hallways. The hallways are pretty much deserted, but a few lights are on just to help students go to the bathrooms in the hallways since the bathroom in the gym was disgusting. Finn tugs Rachel into an empty girls bathroom, having her sit down in a chair as he grabs some paper towels and soaks them in water before attempting to remove the bright red stain in the middle of her dress, as well as the little bits of juice that are splattered on her chest, shoulders, and face and Finn's almost entirely sure that it's getting dry and sticky already.

Finn softly brushes the loose strands of hair from her face as he softly wipes the small droplets of punch on her face. Her eyes are closed and her nose cringes a little when the cold towel brushes on the soft skin of her cheeks. It's just so cute that Finn has to smile a little. He can see that she's put on the tiniest amount of make-up, but Finn knows that even without it she'd look absolutely amazing. His eyes follow the soft flutter of her eyelashes and the soft surface of her skin as he uses his fingers to wipe off the small droplets of water that dripped down from the paper towel.

"Why are you doing this?" Her soft whisper startles him out of his reverie. Rachel's eyes open and there's something in them that Finn can't point out. Sadness? Disappointment? Longing?

"Because I spilled punch on you and kind of ruined our dress and I wanna fix that." Finn said in an equally soft voice, but Rachel just shakes her head.

"I mean, why are you here helping me? I am perfectly capable of managing on my own and isn't Quinn out there with you? Do you realize how upset she's going to be when she realizes that you ran off to a bathroom with your ex-girlfriend?" Finn frowned a little at what Rachel said. Can't he just stay here and help her without Quinn getting all riled up about it?

Probably not.

"Rach, it's fine. I want to help. Who cares what Quinn says?" Finn says, moving to wipe her shoulders, but instead she shoots up from the seat and stands in the doorway.

"You seem to care a lot about what Quinn says, so why don't we just do ourselves a favor and stop this right now before I end up doing something stupid." Finn gets up from his kneeling position and stands in front of Rachel.

"Do something stupid? Like what?" Finn says, looking down into Rachel's eyes. Rachel gulped. It's been a while since she and Finn had actually spoken. She forgot about just how much time she used to spend talking to him. She had forgotten how mesmerizing his eyes were, or how cute the freckles that scattered across his nose were, or that scent of soap and something so distinctly _Finn_.

"Like kiss you." Rachel murmurs before she finds Finn's lips softly connecting with hers.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Hey guys! This is a little filler to let you guys know that the hiatus for this story is over.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 14 Rated M

**Hey guys OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG HUHUHUHU I'M SO SORRY REALLY D:**

**But look! A new chapter! AND LOOK!**

**It's 2,000 words!**

**Oh, and btw this chapter is Rated M. Still debating whether or not to change the rating of the story :/ Leave me a review telling me if I should! :3**

* * *

Before Finn know what's happening, his lips are on Rachel's or Rachel's lips are on his. He doesn't really know, but he really doesn't fucking_ care_ right now. She's here, her soft, plump and smooth lips moving carefully under his.

First he's in shock.

All he did was follow Rachel in here because he spilled punch on her pretty dress, which made her look really pretty, but not her dress became not so pretty because there was a red spot in the middle of the smooth pink fabric, but damn, she was still goddamn beautiful. Within five minutes of conversation, her lips were on his.

Next, he knows that he's actually enjoying this, and based on the stirring that's happening under his pants, he's_ really_ enjoying it.

Finn's hands carefully rest on her face as he feels her pull away, her soft breath panting against his. He just closes his eyes and pulls her face back to his, kissing her harder. She seems to get the hint at what he wants and hooks one arm around his neck, dragging him closer to her. His hands move down from her face to her waist, squeezing her waist. His lips trail down from her swollen lips down to her neck, kissing the soft skin that he found there and Rachel let out a soft purr.

Holy shit, did she just purr?

Finn's pants immediately get a little tighter, and feeling bold, he slips his hands down to her ass, squeezing it lightly before pulling her hips roughly to his, her eyes bulging as she feels her erection pressed against her stomach and before she knows it, he's backing her up into the bathroom door, locking it. His lips move back to hers slipping his tongue into her mouth as their tongues danced.

She doesn't know what's happening to her. She's letting him take control, letting him leave her breathless and she couldn't help but feel her panties getting wetter at the feel of his erection pressed against her stomach. She doesn't understand. She never feels this way with Sam.

Sam.

_Sam_.

Oh god, she was _dating_ Sam Evans.

But yet here she was, letting Finn Hudson, her ex-boyfriend, the one she cheated on, prop her up on the sink and pin her to the wall.

She can't stop herself. She's missed him so much, and sure Sam was great. He was kind and sweet and he'd never hurt her, but Finn. Finn was someone completely different to her. She couldn't help but let him have his way with her, even if it was just this once. Their kisses get heated, their tongues battling for dominance as Finn's fingers slip up her dress. His heart nearly pounds out of his chest when he realizes that his hands are up her dress and she's_ letting_ him. He pulls away for a moment and looks at her. Her hair was thoroughly sexed, and they didn't even have sex. Her eyes are peering up from her long eyelashes, a sultry look in her eyes as they reluctantly pull away.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Rachel?" Finn whispers softly, as if he's afraid to break the safe haven that they've created. Rachel doesn't even bat an eyelash, all she does is guide his hand up her dress as she spreads her legs, brushing against her soaked panties. She moans at the feeling and all Finn can do is attack her lips with his and slip his fingers under the material and rub the tips of his fingers against her dripping wet folds.

Rachel moans but Finn silences her and plunges one finger into her and Rachel can't help but spread her legs wider, her head falling against the wall. Finn closes his eyes and sees the mailman crashing into his Mom's car over and over again, as he continues to pleasure Rachel without creaming his perfectly good pants. Rachel can't help but close her eyes and stop herself from moaning.

She feels so good, so_ alive_.

Finn then inserts a second finger and begins to move his fingers in and out, brushing against her swollen nub occasionally and it wasn't before long that Rachel came, letting out a breathy moan as her orgasm shook her body to it's core. Finn pulled his fingers out and rest them on her thigh as he kissed her softly, waiting for her to finish.

Once she did, Rachel's eyes snapped open and finally, the gravity of what she did hit her.

She reached third base with Finn, her ex-boyfriend, in a school bathroom, while she was in a relationship with Sam Evans.

* * *

Sam let out a breath as Rachel disappeared for almost twenty minutes. He got up, searching the dancing teenagers for a sight of his brown haired girlfriend amongst the gyrating people. He sighed when he couldn't spot her, but instead spotted something different instead. He saw Quinn, sitting along at a table, a sad expression on her face. Sam's heart ached a little. Rachel was a great girlfriend, but Quinn was his first love. He knew that he'd always have a special place for her, and it kind of hurts him to see her sad.

"Hey, anything bothering you Quinn?" Sam asked softly, sitting down next to her. Quinn was startled, sitting up straight and brushing away any stray tears furiously. She shook her head.

"Nope." She said, her voice cracking. "What would make you think that something was bothering me?"

"Well, first of all, you look like your Mom just shot a puppy." Sam said as Quinn scoffed bitterly, her hands going back to tug on the ribbon of her perfect corsage. It was gorgeous, simple, and was entirely so Quinn-like. Sam smiled softly at the realization.

"Uh, no, that sounds exactly like my mother." Sam frowned, putting a hand on Quinn's shaking one to make her stop tugging on the pretty corsage. Quinn had already untied it though and it fell to the floor. Sam bent down to retrieve it and suddenly Quinn muttered softly;

"I'm not going to win Prom Queen." Sam frowned as he grabbed Quinn's hand and softly tied the corsage around her wrist.

"Why not? You're like, one of the prettiest girls in school." Sam muttered, tying her corsage into a neat little bow.

"There you go Cinderella." Sam said, smiling as Quinn smiled along.

"Thank you. I know I-I cheated on you but..."

"Really Q, it's fine! I mean, I have Rachel now right?" Sam said, smiling. He looks at his watch and realizes that it's almost 10, which means that they're going to announce Prom Royalty soon and he wants to be with Rachel for the slow dance.

"I'll see you later Quinn! I know you're going to kick ass as Prom Queen!" Sam said, walking away, not giving Quinn chance to finish her sentence.

"...I really wish you were going to be my Prom King." Quinn let out as a soft whisper, shaking her head and standing up, storming off to go find Finn.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were frozen. Finn's hands on Rachel's thighs as they waited for their heartbeats to slow down. Rachel's forehead was pressed against Finn's, her soft breath fanning Finn's face as he kissed her lips softly. This seemed to snap Rachel out of her stupor and she pulled away, jumping off the sink counter and turning to the mirror to see how messed up she looked. Oh God. Her hair was all over the place, her make-up severely messed up and she looked like she just had sex. She turned to Finn and saw that her lipstick was smudged across her lips and his fingers were... damp.

That wasn't suppose to turn her on. Goddamn it.

"Finn, what are we doing? You have a girlfriend! I have a boyfriend! We aren't even together, or I haven't even won a People's Choice award!" Rachel ranted, grabbing her purse and began to fix her hair, quickly applying lipstick and thanking God that she ad brought a compact brush and began fixing her hair rapidly. Finn was still stuck in his frozen state, not believing what just happened.

"Well, I want to break up with my girlfriend..." Finn muttered, moving to the sink and began to wash his hands, remembering the way that Rachel's silky walls had felt underneath his fingers. Rachel let out a sigh. If she was being truthful, she doesn't feel that way about Sam. Sure, he was a great kisser and a great boyfriend, but she hated that she still loved Finn.

And she was so scared that she was never going to stop.

"If you really wanted me Finn, you'd wait for me. You would have fought for me, you would have defended me..." Rachel said, tears building in her eyes but she swallowed her tears when she realized her mascara wasn't waterproof.

"I want to okay! I'm sorry that I didn't when we weren't together, but godammit Rachel,_ I love you okay!_ Quinn's driving me insane! She doesn't care about me or my feelings, the same way I didn't care for yours when we were together and I just wish that I could fix it okay? Not a day goes by that I don't so please, just save me the heartbreak and go back to Sam. I knew this was too good to be true anyway." Finn sighed, wiping at the tears that were threatening to fall. Why did he always have to fuck up when it came to Rachel? Why couldn't they just go back to when the loved each other and she was all his and he didn't have to watch her be with Sam every fucking moment of the fucking day.

Finn closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He needed to relax before he went all King Kong on Quinn and she was going to rip him into shreds if he did. He was surprised to feel Rachel's lips against his in a soft peck.

"Finn look, I think I love you too, but you have to understand, Sam's been so good to me..." Finn sighed and nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for thinking that I had a shot with you for like the third time." Finn just placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. Rachel closed her eyes as Finn's scent enveloped her.

"Maybe you do have a shot. Would you be willing to wait for me?" What was she saying? She had a boyfriend. A sexy, hot boyfriend.

"I'd wait an eternity for you, Rachel."

* * *

Quinn stormed out of the gymnasium, looking for Finn. Why was Sam such a gentleman? They weren't even dating, but still Sam was sweet and thoughtful to her, while her supposed boyfriend just went and defended his hobbit of an ex-girlfriend. Quinn walked down the hallways, screaming Finn's name.

"Finn! Finn Christopher Hudson, I swear if you don't show your ass to me in two minutes you are going to be in big trouble mister!" Finn and Rachel snapped out of their little bubble as they heard Quinn's voice coming from the hallway. They began to panic as Rachel finished fixing her hair and turned to Finn, smiling softly at Finn. Rachel reached up and wiped the last of her lipstick off his face.

"Go, she sounds really mad." Finn nodded and slipped quietly out the bathroom door. He turned a corner and walked up the hallway, looking up and seeing Quinn storm towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? They're going to announce Prom King and Queen in a few minutes! Let's go!" Quinn said, grabbing Finn's arm and tugging him away. Finn looked back and saw Rachel turn the corner, smiling softly at her before entering the gymnasium with Quinn. Rachel enters the gymnasium just as Sam tugs on her arm, leading her to the dance floor.

"Hey! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Sam says in a concerned voice, Rachel just smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Sorry, I spilled punch on myself and I just had to clean it up in the girl's bathroom. Sorry if I worried you." Sam just smiles back at her.

"I'm just glad that you're here with me now. Now come on! They're going to announce Prom King and Queen!"

Quinn nor Finn wins. It's Kurt and Karofsky who win the crown, and Kurt bolts out faster than a mouse being chased by a cat, but before long, Sam tugs her on the dance floor. His hands rest softly on her waist as they sway softly to the tune of "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys. Sam comments on how it's such a lame song and Rachel just giggles. Her eyes scan the gym and she spots Finn watching her from the corner of the room, Quinn having stormed off and told him not to follow her, not that he mind. Finn smiles and begins to mouth the words to the song and dances and can't help but grin widely as he winks at her.

She doesn't know what's happening, but she tunes Sam out and instead gives Finn a smile.

Maybe he really was going to wait for her.

* * *

**I know, I know. Don't kill me! I've been gone a loong looong time. Forgive me? :( **

**Here's an update to make up for it all! As you can see, Fabrevans and Finchel are developing... But what's going to happen when Sam finds out about Finn and Rachel going at it behind his back? **

**It was my first smut attempt, so tell me if I should write a smut one-shot one day! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**lostinthelights**


End file.
